The Princess of Shadows
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Ariel ends up in the world of Halloween. Jack believes she is the long lost princess. When she hears about Jack's execution and Oogie Boogie becomes the new King of Halloween Town, she must find a way to save him. JackXOC
1. The Opening

Love is pure. Even in the darkest of time.

But there was a time where holidays were the key to a girl's heart.

But, this girl was different from others.

She was born in October…but, she was born on Halloween.

What made her so different…she was a princess.

People know her as The Princess of Shadows.

She lovely in the shadows, but her red hair gave her away sometime.

But, she wore a mask covering half of her face at all times.

But, her beauty caught the eyes of a man who saw more of her beauty, she was his life.

They were in love, no one could separate them.

But this isn't the story you're about to be told.

No…this is only half of the beginning.

**_First Nightmare before Christmas story, I had this idea for ever. I wasn't sure I should write it out at the time. So, this is just the prolog and tell me if should go on with or not. The Nightmare before Christmas belong to Tim Burton!! Remember, no rude commets only helpful ones._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl

"Now, this mouth is Halloween. So, our school is doing the town's big Halloween feasible."

The whole class started to gripe about the work they had to do.

But, there was one girl who didn't say anything.

She sat there drawing in a small black book.

The pages were filled of different drawings she created alone.

She had red hair, she had her hair done in strange places.

"Mrs. Bloom?"

"What?!"

"Are you listing?"

"Yes, I just got hang up on this story from-"

"Another dream you had."

Ariel Bloom, long red hair, pale skin, her eyes were the color of the river.

Everyone thought she was strange because she carried around a little black book with her everywhere she went.

Writing or drawings inside of it.

She called a dream journal because the things she dreamed of weren't normal.

Because of things she draw, were related to Halloween, her birthday.

She was almost seventeen and hope this was a year that she won't forget.

She lived with her mother, her brother and her little sister.

Her father on the other hand, was at war.

He missed two of her birthday and no messages from him yet.

"Ariel! Come down, it dinner time!"

"No thanks, am going out again!"

Ariel grab only her black book.

She slipped it into her jacket pocket.

Her family lived by the riverside, she didn't mind living by it, she just couldn't stand the smell of it.

"Ariel…"

"What?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"My, am staying over at Will's place."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, her mom called me about that."

Her mother was a forgetful person, she wasn't at all.

She just had good memory.

"Ariel!"

"What now?"

"Just don't go to the park around this time."

"Come Ariel, you could have told her we were coming here."

Will, it was a nickname she gave to her when the first meet.

She didn't like calling her by her name.

"Will, she think am with you at your place. Just tell me again why we're here."

"Well, did you know that the park is still under…unsolved crimes in the town?"

Ariel moved into this town four years ago.

So there was much about the town she didn't know well enough.

"What did you mean?"

"You don't know?"

"You're about the only person who knows when my birthday is. And am not trusting the school with Halloween."

Will just shake her head at her.

She was right about how Halloween was here.

But her friend never seem to amaze her.

"You know…this town had a princess once?"

"What? A princess? Umm...this town is way too small to have one."

"Don't ask."

Ariel wasn't much of a person to believe in fork lords or old legends.

But, her friend thought something was strange about her, she was the only one in her family that had a mark on her shoulder.

She never show it to people, Will was the one person show it to.

"Here we are."

They came to a path that was close for a while.

Ariel didn't know about that path at all.

"Reason it closed?"

"It dangers over there."

"Why?"

"Few people died over there, that all I know."

Ariel couldn't help but go over there and take a look.

"Will, want to make dare?"

Ariel and Will always make dares to themselves, but Will always wins.

"What is it this time?"

"If I come back alive."

Will throw her bag across to the path.

"Ariel, that path is…scary beyond belief. But, if you do make back…draw it out for me."

Ariel didn't like drawing landscapes only her dreams, but, it wouldn't hurt at all.

She didn't care about taken picture, never like the uses of cellophane, she didn't like using the high-tech stuff.

She didn't like using a computer for reason.

"Will…I'll be fine. Beside…you know me, It not like am going to die yet."

She hop over the gate, there was no telling this dare was going to lend her.

Ariel felt she been walking on this path for hours.

There was no end to this path.

It just keep going in same direction, no turns, no sound, not even the wind picked up.

She felt she was in her home town anymore.

She kept thinking, what would happen if she died on this path?

Will she be known as the girl who draws all day and was born on Halloween.

She didn't want that, she wanted to be known as something then that.

Something that would make her pop inside.

She look up at the sky, it became night all of a sudden.

It was only the afternoon when she left home.

It became colder when she brought her eyes down.

Then she notice something.

The trees' leaf were gone.

No yellow, red, brown leafs.

She came upon a circle of trees.

Ariel came closer to them, she saw that each of the trees had each of the holidays.

She thought they were painted on, but, they look so new.

She pulled out her little book.

It was something she dreamed once.

But, it was so long ago.

"Weird…"

She notice a pumpkin, she never seen something like this before.

She got a closer look, she notice it was like a door.

She wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke someone was making.

There was a doorknob, she wasn't sure if this real.

She turn the knob.

It open, she was amazed that it was a door.

A tree with a door, it was new to her, she put her book back into her pocket again.

She look inside.

It was hollow, nothing but that.

She set on the edge of the inside.

"Weird…Will has to see this."

She felt a strange wind somewhere.

She look around and thought an animal lived around this area.

But the wind be came stronger and begin to pull her.

The wind was pulling her inside the hollow tree.

Before she could call out for help, she was inside of the tree.

**_Sucks, lots of mistakes. I felt I rush this chapter a bit. The main girl's name sort sucks too. It was a name I had for her when I was coming up with this. This is an old story I was coming up with a long time again. So...it sort sucks at the same time. Remember, no rude comments only helpful ones. Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tin Burton!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Halloween Town

Ariel heard nothing but leafs and the wind.

She felt the cold air around her, her book was laying open.

She wasn't unconscious when she pulled in.

She starting to believe this was a dream or she thought she died like Will said.

She pick up her book and put it back inside her jacket pocket.

She notice a tombstone.

Then she found another and found another one.

She found herself in graveyard.

But, it wasn't like the ones she saw at home, she found herself in a much bigger one.

"Weird…"

She found a path and notice a gate.

She thought the door on the tree continue the path.

She walk thought the graveyard a bit, the landscapes were different, it was nothing but graves.

When she reach the gate, she saw a town.

It didn't look too far away.

She could ask the people who lived there where she or if this was part of her home town.

It wouldn't hurt to ask went though her mind.

She went though the gate, till she reach the town.

When she finally did, there was another gate.

It was the entertains to the town.

The gates weren't like the one she would normal see.

She could get though them easy.

She was thin enough to get though these kinds of gates.

Before she could make her way in, she look to see if anyone will notice her.

"Risk it…"

Taking her own advice, she went though the gates.

She came upon the center of the town.

She notice that the buildings were different, they were tall, leaning, towers, things she couldn't imagine in her small town.

Even the water fountain was strange.

She notice mediaeval torment devices.

She thought this was getting ready for Halloween.

A place like this was in her book.

She thought about taking a look inside of it.

"Huh…must be dreaming for sure."

She notice a tower much taller then the others.

She could ask who ever lived there tell her where she was.

She hope who lived there could help her.

She came upon another set of gates.

Just by looking at them, she knew she couldn't though them easily as the main gate.

She didn't want to trespass, someone who see her from the top.

There was a doorbell of some sort.

But it was on the other side of the gate.

"Perfect…now what?"

Ariel didn't know how to get inside. How could she talk with someone if there was no one here.

Could they all be sick.

She pull out her book again, she thought one of her drawings could give her a hint or something.

Nothing seem to pop out at her so far.

"You can't be series!"

"This town needs you the most."

"Am sorry, there nothing I can do at the moment."

Ariel heard voice not too far away.

They were coming in her dictation.

She needed to hide somewhere, the water fountain was the only place to hide at the moment.

"This can't be happening to you Jack."

"There isn't anyone who frighten the human soul."

Ariel peek over the fountain to see three people, at least, she thought they were people.

One was in a wheelchair who look like a sincerest, one look like he had two faces for two different emotions, the other one was tall and vary thin, not as thin as her.

"Am sorry…there nothing I can do to stop it."

He was way too boney to a person to her.

The way he look, he was just like a picture she created a few months ago.

She knew she seen him before, she couldn't tell where?

"Jack please, you can go though with this, it impossible!"

She wanted to get closer to them, but was afraid that she was trespassing in this town.

She knew for a fact that they'll put her on trail for entering this town.

What could she do, she didn't know what to say to them.

She could leave now, but how could she get back home.

"I know it is…but, it the only way. I have to find her…"

She wondered what he was taking about.

She could help him even if she didn't know him.

It could at least help what was going on.

"Please Jack…she died along time ago. Even if someone did resublime her, it wouldn't help."

"I know, I could try find someone who looks like her. I could check every last corner if I have to. I will find her."

"Even if you do, the mark is import."

Ariel heard ever last word, she wanted to know what kind of mark.

Could be a birthmark or something.

She didn't want them to see her birthmark.

She was about to get up and leave.

"Mayor, Doctor, it best if I do this alone. I'll think of something, so please clam down everyone."

Ariel watch them leave the tall one alone.

He walk over to fountain, she duck down to hide the best she can.

He sat down near her, she made sure she didn't make a sound.

She notice he was up set about something.

"What I am going to do? What if is pointless?"

She was about get up till she slip which cut her jacket's sleeve.

"What the-" He look over at the other to find Ariel.

"A human?!"

Ariel sat there and realize he wasn't human.

He was a skeleton, a walking skeleton.

She wanted to run, but, he was so much like picture she made.

She was used to seeing stuff like this.

So there was no reason to run.

"A human girl. How-how in the world did you…?"

He was at a lost of words.

How did this girl get into this town.

This has never happen before, not even in history.

"Y-You're not going to kill me, right?"

Ariel's voice was a bit shaky.

She never seen anything like him in real life.

This was stuff she would draw all the time.

How could something like this be real.

"No, I won't. Not if you tell."

He notice she wasn't worry about it.

She didn't look worry.

"No…it just…what is this place?"

He laugh a bit at her question.

She though she made him laugh.

"Well, this is Halloween Town."

**_Chapter 2! Not as good I was hoping for...well, there some mistakes as always, I like how did this chapter a bit. I hope all of you like it. Remember, no rude commets, only heplful ones. Nightmare beofre Christmas belong to Tim Burton!!!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Mark

"Halloween Town?"

Ariel was confused of his words.

She recalled about a town she dreamed called that.

It was a dream when she was six, she called it Halloween Town because of the people living inside of the town.

She loved Halloween more then ever, she believe there was a town called that.

"Am sorry…this can't real. I think I hit my head hard enough."

"What your name?"

He ask her, it wouldn't hurt.

It wasn't like she was going to stay here, till she found a way back.

"Ariel…Ariel Bloom."

He laugh at her name, she felt insulted.

She had this name since she was born into this world.

She wanted to leave at the moment but, she didn't want to be rude.

"So tell me, where are you from."

"A town called Riverside."

"And why are you here?"

"I just…I made a dare with my friend to see why this path in our park was closed. I've only lived in the town for four years and I still don't know about the town…is this part of it?"

Ariel was a little bit confused what was going on.

Could this be it where she died.

She wasn't going to make it back alive now.

The thought of death didn't worry her one bit.

She might be much happier where she was going.

"No, this place is a town of it own."

"What?"

She didn't understand him.

Why is he so happy about.

Is this his first time of seeing a human.

He couldn't stop looking at her, she felt a little nerves about that.

"It just, you look like…"

His words were lost.

She could tell by his face there was something she couldn't understand.

What did she look like to him?

"No, you can't be her? Can you…?"

"I can't be who?" She ask in her confuse voice.

"No, you can't be her."

He thought about asking who she was truly.

But, he thought about what was happen to him right now.

Maybe she was the one. If was true, he could at least ask.

"When your birthday?"

"Halloween…."

"Then…you're her! The princess!"

Ariel's heart jumped, Will said something about a princess too.

She didn't ask about her at the time.

She not a princess, she not royalty, her family didn't come from a minister or something.

Why in the world did this skeleton thought of her that way.

"Am sorry, but I'm not who you think. Am from the northeast. Am not a princess."

She walk off heading for the graveyard where she came from.

If she ended up there, she could find a way back home from there.

"Wait, there a reason."

She stop at the main gates.

What does this skeleton want now she thought.

He wasn't going to leave her alone.

She wait for him to tell her what he wanted to say.

"You…look a lot like the Princess of Shadow? Your hair is about the shade like her."

Her mouth drop, she couldn't believe him.

She thought he was talking nonsense.

"Am sorry, but, this is way too weird."

She slip thought the gate, but he grab her arm.

"Listen to me…it just…you look just like her. I promise the town I would find her, but it just…"

"What your name?"

She could tell he was under a lot of stress.

She thought, asking for his name would clam him down a bit.

"Jack Skeleton. The Pumpkin King of Halloween Tow."

His name made her laugh a little, there was a character she created with a name like that.

"Did you just say your name is Jack Skeleton?"

Ariel was for sure he was the character in her journal.

He must be, there was no other person alive who could match the character.

"Jack! Jack!"

Ariel hide behind the wall, while Jack saw someone coming.

"Everyone is wait to hear what you have to say! Everyone is starting to get worried!"

"Mayor, clam down…I think I should tell them what going on. I have till Halloween to find her."

Jack's face lit up like a firefly.

The girl could be her for the time being he thought.

It could work, till he know it was her.

"Mayor, come with me."

"Jack!"

Ariel slip inside again, as much she wanted to leave, but she wanted to hear what Jack had to say.

She follow them inside of a building.

She open the door quietly, no one heard her come inside.

She saw a lot different monster, they were the people of the town.

She couldn't help but think it would hurt, she climbed up somewhere high so she could hear better.

Ariel believe getting somewhere high you could hear better.

It was much better for her then using a phone.

She saw Jack come inside, he most came inside somewhere else.

"Listen everyone, there something I have to tell you. All of you."

His voice became like the man in The Raven.

"Ever since the Christmas event, there has been a much bigger news in this town. Am afraid…I can no longer be your Pumpkin King by this Halloween."

She was confused by his words.

He told her that he is.

"But, I will remain King, but, to keep the title, I must find the Princess of Shadows by then."

Ariel couldn't believe, did he have to get married to her?

If it was true, he think she this princess, the living and the dead married, it wasn't something she was uneasy about.

She could died right here for sure, death was all on her mind.

"If I don't…"

"Then I become the King."

Ariel saw a huge shack, this creped her out a little.

"Jack will be executed on Halloween night till he find this Princess."

"Oogie, you're not till I find her first."

"Please Jack, everyone know she been dead for years, there no way you'll find her."

Ariel felt dizzy, this princess talk was driving her to an early grave.

Her heart was beating pass it normal beats.

What if they see her birthmark.

She was worried about this.

Her journal had information about this town.

She was about to faint, she wasn't sure if this was going to end well.

"Oogie, I will find her. She could be-"

Everyone heard something fall in the back.

Ariel was collapsed on the fall.

Everyone saw her red hair across the floor.

"A human!"

"How did she get here?"

Jack saw Ariel laying there, she look helpless.

He knew she was strong inside.

He need time to think about it.

"Everyone, I handily her."

Jack pick her up, he felt something hard on her side.

Her skin was cold, she must be freezing.

She was human after all.

"Well, how about this Jack. She could be her after."

Oogie had something up his shelve, he could tell so far.

"What are you saying?"

"The mark. The mark is import anyway."

Jack was about to pick up a fight with him now.

But he is right.

The mark was import to them, Jack hope she was her.

"I'll see it myself."

"What if she isn't."

"I'll see."

Jack carried her all the way to his tower.

He wanted to ask her if she had a mark, it was his only way to live.

What if she wasn't her, she look so much like her.

He would died on Halloween.

He couldn't let that happen.

She was his only chance of living.

His fateful ghost Zero came upon the girl.

She wasn't like the other girls these days.

He could tell she different from them.

She was paler then normal, she was much thinner, she didn't seem like the girl men would find on the streets.

Jack felt as if she was more then your normal girl.

If it true, she might be who he think she is.

**_Here the next chapter, it sucks....remember, no rude commets only helpful ones. Nightmare before Christmas belong to Tim Burton!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Jack

Ariel finally woke up.

She thought it was another dream, all her dream were like that.

But, in her it was real.

She notice it was night here, Will must think she died, told her family she died in the woods.

She hope she could find her way back.

She saw Jack on top of huge book shelve.

She loved books, but she never seen one this big in her life.

She wanted to take one and read it.

It was one of her little weaknesses.

"You're awake. Am sorry if this town sca-"

"No, am used to it."

She was but she a little bit surprise that was all.

She notice Zero next to his fireplace.

She enjoy ghosts, but there was something about Jack made her think why am here with him?

"So…who this princess?"

Jack grab a book, he hope this will tell her about the princess.

"She was beautiful, she came out of the shadows like the dead. She meet ever holiday leaders before this town was created."

Holiday leader?

This made everything seem real.

"She was like…I can explain it. She was amazing."

"So…were you…in love with her?"

The way he talk about her gave her that thought.

It seemed that way to her.

She must be alive then.

He gave her the book, she saw a picture of her.

She look like her.

No wonder why he thought she was her.

"You see…she was in love with a prince. He was in love with her as well."

Ariel would like to hear more about her.

She sounded beautiful in the Eger Allen Poe way.

She would think of herself as a simple girl.

Nothing was simple anymore.

"Am guessing she was born on Halloween too?"

"She was. Her birthmark was shaped as the moon, but there was strange star in the middle."

Ariel was amazed at this, her birthmark was shaped like that as well.

"Mrs. Bloom, if I may-"

"Just call me Ariel, am not much of a fan of being called by my last name."

"Alright Ariel, may ask what inside your pocket?"

She nearly forgot she had her journal with her.

"My dream journal?"

"May I look?"

She didn't see why, she pulled it out and gave it to him.

It was nothing but picture she created, stories about them.

Bios, history, races, even what live there.

Jack was amazed of this little book of hers.

Most of them were about Halloween Town.

He saw alikeness of the people, animals, land, she never been here and yet she draw them just like he would see everyday.

"They're just things I would dreamed about, my dad thought I should draw them."

They heard the clock bell.

Ariel saw the time, it was 11oclock.

She forgot Will was waiting for her.

"Oh god, I forgot! My mom is going to kill me."

"Like me to-"

"Not that kind kill. She'll never believe me about this, I need to get back home."

Jack could tell she was in a rush to get back to her world.

There was one way back to her world.

"There is one way back."

Jack took her in the oldest part of the town.

It look like some of the people were living here still.

She saw a few black cat here and there.

Zero came along as well.

She thought the ghost dog was cute.

"Jack, is this place safe?"

"Of cores. We use this way to get to your world, you lucky that am here."

"Why?"

"Well, there a door that leads to your world and close around midnight, the leaders of each holiday have a key to open the door when ever."

Ariel thought it was safety thing to keep their world safe from humans.

"I can ask the Mayor for you to come back anytime."

"What?!"

Ariel nearly fall again.

This place was amazing, she can give it that.

But, would a human be a problem here.

The came upon a door, it look new to her.

He pulled out a key and unlock it.

"Umm…no offence, but you look like you're under a lot of stress. I really don't want-"

"Not anymore, because am going to show the town the princess."

Ariel was still in shock about that. As long they don't see her birthmark.

"Please come back, I like you too. Beside, I've only have till Halloween."

She couldn't say no, this was import to him.

"Oh, here. Your journal."

Jack return her journal back.

"I hope your dream are like this all the time."

"Thanks."

She walk though the door and saw she was back at the park again and saw Will riding her bike.

"Will!"

Jack grab her before she left.

"When can you come back?"

Ariel though about skipping school tomorrow.

It could work, he could see her in the morning.

"In the morning, I'll skip school and come back."

"Perfect!"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She wait till he closed the door before Will saw him.

"You were what!? A town? I knew you were crazy."

Ariel didn't listen to her friend. But it was true what she saw.

"Hey, is your mom store open still?"

Will's mother was a fortuneteller.

She thought she was great, but asking if she relate to this princess would help Jack.

But, part her said, turn back now will you still can.

She follow Will down to her mother's little shop.

"Mom! Ariel wants you for something?"

Will's mother was a dark hair with blue eyes.

She was dressed like she came from a fair or something.

Ariel wished her mom was dressed like that instead of those silly suits she wearied.

"What isn't Will? Ariel wants me to tell her something?"

"Yeah."

Ariel sat down on one of the chairs they had.

Will stand in the corner waiting for her mother to be done.

She look at Ariel's hand for an hour.

"Oh Ariel…Ariel. I believe someone think you're a princess."

Ariel thought about Jack. He said she look like the princess.

"Yeah…"

"I also see, someone about…"

Ariel wait to hear what Will's mother have to say.

"About to what?"

"To kill you…"

"What?!"

"Ariel, don't make my mom's talent scare you. You how she is."

Ariel stared outside, she look at the woods.

She was thinking how she was going to get there?

"Will, am going to leave early in morning."

"You do know we have school."

"Yeah. I just….going to help my mom."

She lied though her teeth.

She was going back to Halloween Town again.

She hope her birthmark wasn't going to be shown to anyone.

Ariel left Will's place and headed for the park.

She couldn't sleep the whole night.

She walk all the way back to the park.

The mornings in this small town were colder then others.

She didn't mind it at all.

Ariel arrived at the park.

The gate was still closed off.

She look though her journal again.

Maybe there was something about the princess in her journal.

When she was over the gate, she came upon the doors again.

She open the Halloween door again.

She waited for the wind to pull her in again.

When pulled her in again, she ended up in the graveyard again.

Jack would be happy to see her again.

She knew for a fact.

She was almost to the town when she saw that shack again.

She hide behind a grave.

She hope it didn't see her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, princess."

She refused to come out of her hiding spot.

S

he knew it had a name, it was Oogie.

Why did she heard that somewhere before.

"I know where you're hiding human."

She peek her head out a little.

"Don't worry princess. If you are a princess."

She watch him leave, she was about to rip that shack for some reason.

She enter the town and notice that Jack was waiting for her.

"Here she is. The Princess of Shadows."

Did he already tell everyone she was her.

She was in it now.

**_Ariel and Jack are becoming friends a little. It was fun writing this chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember no rude comments, only helpful ones^^ Nightmare before Christmas belong Tim Burton._**


	6. Chapter 5: Journal

Ariel came up to Jack and saw the Mayor and the doctor again.

She was a little worry of what they think of her, but, she had to be this princess, at least that what Jack thinks.

"This is Ariel Bloom, the Princess of Shadow."

Ariel didn't like being called a princess, but, she had to play along as much she could hold.

"Jack, could she be her. She had a mask on when she-"

"I know what she look like."

A mask? She never heard of a princess wear a mask all the time.

But, she was going to kill Jack again.

"Can you two excuse us."

She grab Jack's hand and walk somewhere so no one could hear them.

"Did you say I was the princess already!?"

"No, I told them about your journal."

"So you didn't."

"No, but they think you're her."

Ariel was about to hit something, but, she didn't want to up set them.

Jack has till Halloween to find her.

She didn't want to up set him the most.

"Just asking…does anyone believe am not her?"

Jack thought about it, Oogie was the only who didn't believe she was.

Jack hope she was.

He didn't want to worry her.

"Don't worry, why are you asking. I have high hope you are."

High hope were the words that her father would say before he left for war.

The thought of her father made her wonder if this was a life she wanted when he gave her journal.

"Alright,"

Jack was happy she was going though this.

He knew she wasn't going to let him down.

"But. Am not showing anyone my birthmark."

"What?"

"I don't like anyone seeing it. I never shown it to anyone, only my friend and family."

Jack was a little worry, the mark was import to them.

He can't force her to show it.

He knew Oogie would try away to see it.

It was one thing he should try keeping him from.

"I promise you, no one won't."

She trust him on that.

She did promise not to tell anyone about this place.

"What? Jack, that…that-"

"I would respect her wish."

Jack told them, Ariel stood behind him while she was drawing something new in her journal.

She carried a drawing pencil with her all the time.

People thought it was strange she carried it around with her.

She stop for a moment and saw a walking doll.

She had red her like her, it was a different shade of red.

Ariel thought she was pretty for a doll.

If her brother ever believed her about this place, he would data her.

She saw Jack coming back to her.

"Ariel…there something I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

"You need to do these tests."

"Tests!? What Kind of Test!?"

Her voice was out of control.

She thought, just act like this princess and save him.

She didn't think a test would be part of it.

Jack was worried too.

"Well the first one start tomorrow."

Ariel couldn't believe how Jack could be so clam about this.

But, Jack wasn't clam.

She human still.

"Oh Jaaaack."

Jack and Ariel saw Oogie again.

Ariel was a little disgusted by this guy.

She didn't want to know what he had inside of him.

She saw a look on Jack's face.

"What now Oogie."

"Oh, I just want to say, I'll be staying when her tests are over. And see if she is, who you say she is."

Jack was about to pick up a fight with him.

Ariel just stood there.

She was about to walk over till she almost ran into the doll.

"Am sorry princess."

"Please don't call me a princess. I do have a name."

"What is it?"

"Ariel Bloom. You?"

"Sally."

Sally was a beautiful doll.

Sally could tell she was beautiful as moon.

Ariel noticed she drop something, it look like a plant.

"Need help?"

"You're a princess, shou-"

"I want to."

She help her pick up the plant and look back at Jack.

She wonder what with those two.

She thought about asking Sally about it.

She might not know either.

They finish picking up the plant, Ariel's hand were cover in something black.

"Don't worry, it'll come off."

She smiled a bit, this plant was in her book.

_Dust Flowers_

_This plant grows in the graveyard of lost souls. They have sweet saint from far away, but come closer to them they give off an awful smell. It not pleasant but, if you're a doll, werewolf or vampire, you don't have to worry about this smell. But, just by touching it, it leaves black dust on your skin after it been picked._

She didn't understand why she didn't give much information on it.

But, since Sally was a doll, but, why didn't she smell the unpleasant saint.

Zero started barking at her.

The dust was gone off her hands.

"That weird…"

"Jack, you and I both know…she not the princess."

Oogie laugh, but Jack knew she was her.

For the first time in his life, he felt something that he could explain.

"She is. What more do you want from her, she is her."

At that moment, Jack look at her.

He kept imaging her in long black dress without the mask.

Part of him was thinking, she not her but…a twin.

He could feel his dead heart beating again.

"Your scared of death , for someone who a skeleton. Well, if she does or doesn't have the mark….Halloween won't need a skeleton anymore."

Laughing at his words. Jack was scared. Something he never felt before.

"Is there something between you two?"

Ariel was behind him, she was right about him being under stress.

"It a long story."

"Umm…okay. These tests…how do they work out here?"

Jack and Ariel were in his tower.

Ariel look at the view, the town was beautiful.

It was amazing how something like this is real.

She want to draw it so badly.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah…"

He look at her again.

Her river eyes were beautiful then the real princess.

"Umm…you haven't said anything about these tests?"

Jack almost forgot about them.

"Oh yes. They'll be three tests. The princess did these once, you'll have to collect all the skeletons for the hanging tree, fight off-"

"Hold On!!! I have to fight! Fight What?!"

"The Lord of Death. He was amazed of how the princess -I can't explain it."

"Anything else?"

"Well…you'll have to win a game against Oogie."

Ariel was about to faint again.

What was this princess anyway!

A dare devil or some kind of heroin?

She had to do it.

For now…

**_~Coming Up With Ariel Bloom~_**

**_Ariel was going to be into dancing on ice, a bit of a trouble maker and someone who hated the cold seaon. I change her personilty a bit. I kept the journal idea and her father going to war. She was going to be one of those characters that a gruop of teenagers would call weird. I went, nope, it doesn't seem to be her. The way she in the story is much better. _**

**_I hope you like this chapter like the others. It not as good as I was hoping for. _**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belong to Tim Burton (who is my hero!). _**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting

Jack had a meet today, Ariel stay inside his tower till he return.

She look though her journal.

Nothing about these tests were here.

She never thought about putting her life in the face of death, but she going to do soon.

"What have you gotten yourself into Ariel…"

She told herself. Jack said he would be back soon.

But, she notice the way he look at her.

She thought, did he see her as the princess more then the girl she is.

Jack was in a place for the holiday leaders.

Ever since Jack's Christmas event, each holiday leader was here.

Each of them look so well. Each of them filled with the joy of the work of their holiday.

Jack wasn't in the mood of how things were back at home.

There wasn't anyone to watch Ariel.

"Jack Skeleton, it been a year now."

Jack was greeted by a man in red.

"Ah Sandy Claw, it been a year all right."

Jack wasn't sure if Satan Claw have forgiven him yet about the Christmas event so many years ago.

But, since then they been on good terms.

"Alright, as you know, the last three holidays of the year are Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Each holiday made sure that these last holidays were the best to remember in the humans world.

Easter had a best year not too long ago, Valentine was lovely, even the 4th of July had an amazing day.

Jack on the other hand, might not see the Halloween of the year.

"Jack, how are thing in Halloween Town for this year?"

"Well…we…I….there a bump in the road for us."

"A bump in the road? Jack tell you're no-"

"No, nothing like that."

Jack cleared his voice.

"The Princess of Shadows has return."

All the holiday leaders were in a state of shock. Jack felt something, Ariel wasn't going to be happy with him.

"That can't be Jack. She been died for years."

"I know, but Ariel Bloom wi-"

"Ariel Bloom?"

All of them look at Jack. In the holiday worlds' law was Humans must never knew these worlds existed or that human must be gone.

Jack made sure she keep it a secret.

"You mean to tell us a human is in Halloween at this moment and you believe she the princess!?"

"Look, she promised not to tell a soul about our world. She dreams about it back in her world. She is the last hope for me…"

Ariel look at the view again.

The town was like any other town.

She thought about walking outside.

But, she thought, Jack would be mad at me if left here.

Then again, he won't for some time now.

Taking her little advice she walk outside.

She saw the sun was in a shape of a pumpkin.

She smile, it was like that in her journal.

It was hard to believe that something like this was real.

She saw Sally again and thought about asking her about Jack.

"Umm…Sally?"

Sally smile when Ariel came up to greet her once again.

"How much do you know about Jack?"

Sally told her everything, even the Christmas event.

Ariel was amazed about him, he wasn't anything like the people at home.

She forgot this was a world different from her own.

Jack was the most fearless person here, maybe that why the name him king.

"Sally, is he in love with the princess?"

"Am not sure, I wasn't around when she died."

Ariel took in a deep breath in.

This princess thing was going to give a her headache.

"Sorry am asking you this…"

"It alright, Jack should be back soon."

Ariel hated when someone told her that, those words didn't mean anything to her.

It was the last thing her father put down on his letter.

Sally notice her face changed.

"Sorry did I say something to up set you."

"No...it nothi-"

Ariel was cut off when she fall.

There was a piece of rope under her feet.

She saw three little kids laughing behind masks.

"Are you alright?"

"Am fine, am used to it."

Ariel's heart was panicking in way.

"I need to go…"

Ariel left the town.

Jack wasn't back yet, she knew when someone say they come back, they never do.

She walk though the graveyard.

Jack was nowhere to be fond here.

"She notice the torn in her jacket.

"Forgot…"

It was a good thing no one notice it.

Will's mom would called her and she wouldn't be able to come here.

"He not coming back…"

"Ariel, what are you doing out here?"

She saw Jack, Sally was right. He was coming back.

"Sorry…I was just-I was…"

" I told you stay inside-why are you out here."

Ariel was about to pass out again.

Her words couldn't come out.

But, she didn't want to tell Jack about why she came out here.

Before she could say anything, she fainted again.

"I have this feeling this is going to happen once in a while."

Jack carried her back. She look so fragile to him.

"You Three Did Whaaaaaaaat!!!!"

Oogie was about to straggle his henchmen.

"I said, break her neck . Not trip her over!"

Oogie saw Jack carrying her again.

It wasn't like last time.

Oogie thought something, her first test was tomorrow.

"I got something that girl will never finish."

**_Sill some mistakes as well, I'm getting a lot of help and doing a lot better. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones. Nightmare before Christmas belong to Tim Burton. _**


	8. Chapter 7: First Test

Ariel woke up in the tower again.

This was second time she passed out here.

It was night here again just like last time.

She look at the time, she could ask Jack to take her home again like last time.

But, it was too late.

It was midnight and the door was closed.

She remember Jack had a key just for him to use when ever.

"Am guessing fainting is going to be a thing with you now?"

"Not really…"

Ariel's head was spinning, it felt like it was going to exploded.

It was like this place was her other half.

Her stomach was in pain a bit.

She hadn't eaten anything in sometime now.

"Not again…"

She said to herself.

Jack could something was wrong with her.

Her pale skin was fading away and her red hair lost a bit of it color.

"I need to get home…"

She nearly fall again.

Jack could something was wrong.

Jack help her up to her feet.

"Sorry, fainting like that cause some problems for me."

"As in?"

"I get sick easily. Fainting shouldn't do that. Well…if you know hat I mean?"

"Well, I could tell you're different from other girls."

She was a bit nerves.

Her heart was jumping a bit.

"Sorry for being different…"

There was no need to be sorry to him.

He like different, for being in a town that was Halloween everyday.

Ariel lived in a world that would change everyday.

He knew that, when he came into the human world for Halloween.

It changed year around.

Humans change since the day of Halloween.

Humans these days weren't like they use to be.

But why did this girl stand out.

She was nothing like them.

"Why don't you stay for the night."

"Huh?"

"Well, the first test in the morning and there will be no worried about leaving to your world."

Ariel didn't see no harm in that.

Her mother would forget that she was staying over at Will's place again.

It would work.

"No one comes here over night right?"

"I promise, no one will see your birthmark."

Jack wonder why it was a big deal to her.

A mark was a mark right?

But the town need to see it no matter what the odds.

Ariel felt a bit of trust in his words.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight."

"You sleep?"

"You did say I look stress out, but you look like you wore out."

She laugh, she hardly laugh at anything.

She thought because he was a skeleton, he didn't need sleep.

Which made it funny to her.

"Jack…thank you."

She took her shoes off plus her jacket and laid down.

Jack watch her sleep. Her color was back.

It was strange she was able to recover so fast.

Zero lick her face softly.

"Zero, it late, she could wake up any time."

Jack notice her shelve was down her shoulder.

He saw her birthmark.

It was her.

At least that what Jack think.

"_Your only hope." Santa said to him. _

_Jack couldn't believe what he was saying. _

_Ariel was his hope of living. _

"_Jack, you were close to the princess then anyone." _

"_I know…" _

_Jack was feeling the stress his under coming back. _

_Oogie would take over Halloween Town. _

"_Wait…there is one thing you can do." _

_Everyone look at the holy man. _

"_Jack…marry someone who was born one Halloween." _

_Jack couldn't do that. _

_Ariel was too young for that. _

_The princess was young too. _

_But, it would be the Christmas thing all over again. _

"_Ariel could her or not. But, ask her when you think she ready."_

Jack couldn't tell her that.

He could believe she was the princess no matter what.

The Princess of Shadows was something more import to him.

Oogie would find out that she was human for sure.

Or try to find a plan to hurt her in some matter of way.

He felt his dead heart beating again.

He stork her check, she look peaceful.

She spelt like the dead to him.

The next morning, Ariel woke up to see Jack sitting at his desk, asleep.

She was half awake, her hair in her face.

She never did brush it, it came out without a mass.

There was no need to worry about it.

She went to grab her journal, she work in it when she was awake.

But this morning was different.

She had it when she came here, but it wasn't in her jacket pocket.

She put her shoes back on and her jacket and headed outside.

Did it fall when she fainted or when she fall while she was talking with Sally.

Sally would have pick it up for her and handed to her.

Not making a sound, she was outside and ran into Oogie again.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess is up and ready."

Ariel saw her journal in his hand.

"How did you get my journal…?"

"Oh, I found it when you fall and you suddenly vanish. Nice drawings, for someone who the princess."

Ariel was a little creep out by him.

She saw how Jack was around this guy.

She took in a deep breath in and let it out.

Not that she was scared, but a little worried.

Before she could answer, Jack was standing in front of her.

He had her journal in hand.

"Leave her alone Oogie."

Oogie showed no fear to Jack, but Ariel could see it as well.

"Fine, but her first test today. Shall we?"

Ariel notice everyone from the town was here.

The cam about a maze.

In the center of it was a large tree.

She could have sworn it was moving a little.

Jack took her to the enter to the maze.

"Ariel, this is the Hanging Tree. You'll be collecting his skeletons inside of the maze. The finally one is in that tree."

She had this feeling she was going to die here and now today.

She thought god was playing a curl sick joke on her.

But, no dieing today.

"So, I have to find all the skeletons and get out?"

"Well, it most you figuring out how to get the center. When you have all on them, the maze will create away out for you."

Ariel look at the tree, she saw the finally one was on top.

She hated highest from claiming in trees.

It was strange, but, it was test.

She look at Jack before going in.

"Promise me you be here when I'm done?"

Jack nodded yes to her.

"I wouldn't leave here."

She smiled and step inside the maze.

The enters closed behind her.

The first test started now.

**_Not as good I was hoping for, am in a good writing mood for some odd reason today. I hope you all of you like this chapter. Nightmare before Christmas belong to Tim Burton (my hero in movies!)! Remember, no rude comment, only helpful ones^^_**


	9. Chapter 8: Maze

Ariel walk though the maze.

She was lost for sure, there was a maze like this in her book as well.

She dreamed about it three years ago.

She closed her eyes to remember the ways she came from.

"Okay…am at the east side, so…"

She took a deep breath in.

"So then…the maze has spots where…"

She was heading in the right direction.

She ran down the path and found the first skeleton.

She grab it and saw Zero.

"Zero…what are you doing here?"

Zero grab the first skeleton and was heading back to the hanging tree.

"Zero…is Jack still there?"

Zero shake his head yes.

Zero return the skeleton to the hanging tree.

"She found one already."

Everyone start to whisper when Jack realize that he was still holding her journal.

He smile at the thought of her.

"Well Jack, since she found the first one and more then four felt to go."

Jack was ready to kill Oogie, but Ariel was on his mind.

The Maze was fill with twist and turns.

She could get lost easy then a normal maze.

Oogie went over to his henchmen.

"Alright, get that tree mad as ghost. That girl will know that thing's burke is worst then it's bite."

Ariel was able to find at last two more skeletons in the same spot.

This is easy for her, the first test was easier then the last two were.

She notice she was getting close to the tree.

It was moving for sure.

She stop when she saw the three kids again.

Were they following her.

She thought something was off when the laugh at her fall.

She found the next skeleton.

"Zero! Found another one!"

Zero came and took the skeleton from her.

"Jack still there right?"

Zero gave the same answer to her.

She really enjoy talking to the ghost dog.

This is the first she ever talk to a ghost.

"Am guessing the tree is last…"

She ran till she made it the center.

When she reach the center she saw nothing but bones.

Did people fall from the tree.

"Top one…"

She grab a branch that was close to her height. She begin to climb up.

"She at the center!"

Jack saw her.

He notice the tree was acting odd.

One of the brunches look like they were ready to attack her.

Jack called Zero over to him.

"Zero, did you do something to the tree?"

Zero didn't do anything, he barked at his master.

Jack saw Oogie's boys coming out the maze.

Oogie was trying to make Ariel fail the test.

Jack couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

Ariel's life was on the line.

Jack start to ran a little bit.

"Oh Jaaaack! You're not going to ruin her test now, are you?"

Oogie stop Jack in his tracks.

This was something Oogie was trying to do.

Ariel stood on the brunches.

It was like a sidewalk to her.

She was about to grab the next one.

It moved before she could grab it.

"Weird…"

Then the brunch started to move.

It was like the tree in those Harry Potter books she read once.

It nearly crushed her.

It throw another one at her.

She grab it till she was at high point.

She found one and let go, she nearly fall.

"Oh god…"

She hold on to the brunch tightly.

It tried to shake her off.

One hand slip, looking down, she was high then any normal tree.

Scared of letting go, she try bring her hand back to the brunch.

She hop on to the other one.

She grab the next and fall.

One brunch caught her from her crashing death.

"Oh my god!"

Ariel realize she was half way back down.

The skeleton was all the way up.

And she was no way near to her goal.

"Please, please, please!"

She slip on the brunch and hear the tree laugh.

Was it ticklish in way.

She rubber her hand against it, it was laughing.

Hard enough to drop the skeleton.

It give her an idea what to do.

She kept rubbing it till it cause it to fall off.

It was strange for a tree to have a tickle spot.

She saw the skeleton fall off.

She grab it and fall off the brunch.

She leaned on the next brunch and it clam down.

The maze was changing.

Jack said it would change when she was finish.

She climb down.

She walk down the new pathway.

She saw Jack again, still there as she hope.

She hanged the last skeleton on the hanging tree.

Jack came up to her.

"Amazing job Princess! First Test…Passed!"

Everyone return to town, Oogie walk up to Ariel and Jack.

"Well Jack, just two test left. Let see how she does on the next one."

Laughing at his words.

Jack return Ariel's journal.

"Thanks…"

"It nothing. I was amazed how you kept up with-"

Lost in his thoughts.

Jack smiled at her.

Looking at her more, she was beautiful, even beautiful then the true princess.

"Well…I should get you back home."

Agreeing on his words, she need to go home.

Her family is wondering where she was by now.

Jack open the door to her world.

It was the same as she left it yesterday.

"Jack…can I come tomorrow?"

"Why not. It would be perfect for you too on the second test."

It sounded like a good deal to her.

"Alright…"

Heading home, Ariel's heart was jumping uncontrollable.

The first test was like a sign from god to her.

The people and Jack treated her like an idol.

Jack was her friend so far.

She wanted to draw in her journal, but didn't want to.

"Ariel!"

"Will!"

Will hugged her.

Ariel thought she died on her.

"Where have you been, your mom was freaking out. I-"

"Will, am fine, I was…"

She can't tell her about Jack and Halloween Town.

Not like she was going to believe her.

"…Help someone move in town."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, he let me stay over as thanks."

She was hoping she was buying this.

She was going back tomorrow, but how can skip out of the school again.

Today was lucky.

She need to lay down for the day, after that tree attack.

She need a bit of rest.

"Well…I'll let it go. For now. Is this boy cute?"

"Will…you wouldn't like him."

It was a bit rude talking about Jack like that to her friend.

It was to cover about going to Halloween Town.

Ariel took a bath, feeling the warm water help clam her down.

It was like heaven to her.

Her mother made her favorite stuff for dinner tonight.

She ask her mother if there was a letter from her father yet.

Nothing yet.

She wanted to tell him about Jack Skeleton.

He was amazing, talent and scary though out the world.

Looking at her birthmark, she cover it with hand.

She wanted to show Jack, she was worried what will Oogie will do if he saw it.

"Ariel, are you done in there?"

"Sorry mom."

She came downstairs to the table and saw her favorites.

She like different foods all over world, she like one dish from each one.

She like all of them with some pumpkin spice for some odd reason.

She laid down on her bed with her stomach filled.

It wasn't like Jack's bed.

But for now, she need to find a sneaky way to leave school.

She wonder what Jack was doing at this moment.

She look at a picture a few years ago.

It was her and her father.

"Hey dad. I nearly had life and death fall today. I meet this guy name Jack Skeleton. He a nice guy…so far. He calls himself the Pumpkin King. I think he in love with this princess still, he think I'm her. Am starting to believe he needs me in his town more then this place did."

Ariel smiled at it.

She missed her father a lot.

She wished he never left for war.

Jack inside of his tower, thoughts about Ariel.

The next test was fighting the lord of death.

After the maze, he didn't want her to fight the lord of death.

With Oogie around, he would get the chance to have his excision here and now.

"Oogie is up to something. What is it?"

He thought carefully.

He knew he wanted to be King of Halloween town no matter what.

Ariel was in his way for the time being.

"He must be after Ariel?"

Jack need to find a way to keep him away from her.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel! Get Over Here!!"

Oogie called the names of his henchman.

They were his trustful followers.

"She still passed. How is that?"

"We don't know, she should have been killed by now."

The one called Lock in a devil costume said.

"We had the tree wild up."

The one who was called Shock in a witch costume told him.

"She somehow passed?!"

The one who was called Barrel in the skeleton costume said.

"Well, I'll let this go. For now. But the next test will be…more of a game."

**_This chapter is long, I really work on it till my hands drop. I had fun writing she bad boy out! Well, I hope you like this chapter^^_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas (C) Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Piano Lessons

Ariel slept in till noon. She was tired after yesterday. She forgotten all about school today.

She made a promise to Jack as well. She got up, dressed herself, pull her hair back into a ponytail today.

She look downstairs, no ones was home. She found a note from her mother on the table.

_Ariel_

_I'm letting you stay home today. Your brother thought it was good idea and your sister wanted to stay with you till you got up. Your brother is looking after the house, am going to visit your grandmother for two days. Tell your brother where you'll be before leave anywhere._

_P.S_

_Tell your brother why you disappeared the other day._

"I was in Halloween Town and nearly got killed by a tree."

Ariel set the note down and look at the river. She saw three or four boats pass by.

It was that time again. The river was going to turn into ice again. It was strange for a river to do something like that.

Ariel thought it was cool to her.

She can't keep Jack waiting. She thought about grabbing a change of cloths in case she stay over again.

She didn't want to do that, it would be a waste of money for her mother.

She made her to the forest. She was getting used to it, even know it was only two times already.

She landed in the graveyard again, she landed in a different spot.

She saw a sign that said "_shortcut". _She thought about taking that way.

It couldn't hurt right, Jack was waiting on her. She went ahead and followed the path. Ariel felt she was nowhere near the town. She didn't a clue where she was now. She felt the ground shaking. "Don't tell me…" She fall though, lucky she grab the ledge in time. She look down and saw nothing but darkness. "Oh god…" She felt her hands slipping. She try pulling herself up, her hands let go but someone grab her. "Are you alright." She saw none other then Jack. He pulled her up. She felt panicky, she was lost her breath. She lost her balance when she was on her feet. "Ariel, are you alright?" "I can't breath! Oh god, what just happen?!" "Ariel, clam down. Take in a deep breath." She did as she was told, taking a breath in. "And let it out." She was clam now. "Better?" "Think so." Jack lead her to Halloween Town safely. Ariel was having trouble breathing. She kept doing what Jack told her to do. She felt as if she was underwater. She was like a fish and Jack was the fishermen. "How are you doing?" "Bad…in away." "Don't faint." Jack told her. She wasn't, she was still worried about that fall. Then, she remember what Will's mother told her. She said something about someone trying to kill her.

"Jack! Jack!!"

"Yes Mayor?"

He was out of breath and look like he had a run for his money.

Ariel wonder why they need a Mayor when they had a king?

"We have problem!"

"Oh, I see. I'll be with you on that matter."

He look back Ariel.

"Here, this is the key to my home. Just stay there till I come back." She shake at those words. She had trust him.

She made her inside, the view was amazing, she can't believe how it took her breath away.

"Okay, I should be working in my journal."

Before she could, she saw a piano.

It was beautiful, she never seen anything like this in her life.

She had a few years of piano lessons, she wanted to play.

There was a song she like. It was something she like and easy to remember off the bat.

She started to play, she remember the song's words.

_Boys and Girls of every ages._

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our Town of Halloween._

It was a song she made about Halloween Town.

She play it in her class once oh her fourteenth birthday. Everyone like it, in her old town, everyone knew she like Halloween and they would throw her a party.

She didn't like them, but she went along with them. She play the whole song with no one listing to her.

Till she finally got to the final part of the song.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like banshee _

_Make you jump out of your skin…_

Ariel stop the song. She was singing about Jack. After all this time, all these years, Jack was in her song.

It was hard to believe this. She knew Jack was a character in her book, but, now he was real.

"Come on Ariel…the living and the dead…not who are you."

She started to play something else in her book. It was sad and happy at the sometime.

But it had a wonderful tune.

Jack cane inside of heard the piano. He saw Ariel playing a song, was it her own song she created.

It was sad and happy, he listen to each note.

It was more of a love song she was playing. She stop her song, it sounded like she never finish the song.

"That was beautiful song you're playing."

She jump and saw Jack behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Jack didn't answer her. "Well…it was beautiful song. Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes…it sort of dumb. It was about this girl and boy in love…I don't like love."

Ariel didn't believe in love, she kept writing about, it was silly to believe in something, Jack was suspires by this.

"I don't think it…silly."

Jack never thought about love in his lifetime.

It was something last on his mind.

But, he look at Ariel again. The thought of marrying someone, it was a bit silly.

Jack start to play the song as well.

Ariel listen to the song she wrote.

Was he trying to play it, he must like it a lot.

"It was more of a two person song."

She place her journal between them on the piano.

She play her part and Jack play his part.

Jack thought this song was amazing.

The saddest part was that the girl vanish without hearing anything from her love. What made it happy that they created a world of their own.

He thought about the princess, she created their world from them. They stop, Ariel never play any of the song she wrote with anyone.

"It beautiful song still."

"Thanks. Umm…about the second test?"

"Oh yes." Jack grab something and show it to her.

She saw something sliver, it was something in the medieval times.

She look back at Jack again.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, if the town is going to believe you're the princess, you'll have to learn to fight."

Ariel let out a breath. Sword fighting the lord of death.

There was no way for her to win against someone who controls death.

"I don't know anything about sword fighting."

Jack had a feeling about that already.

"That why I'm going o teach you."

It was fair enough for her.

"How long do I have to learn?"

"A few weeks, that when your second test starts."

Ariel had enough time to learn.

It would be fun in way in her mind. She would like that.

"Oh, I should get you home."

"Oh yeah. Lead the way."

She grab her journal and Jack lead the way.

"Okay, this is what you missed."

Will drop off her work form school. Not like she was going to work on it.

She didn't like the school work, she felt as if it was useless.

She didn't like the work they gave, in fact, she refused to work on it.

"There no way I'm doing this."

She look at the paper work, it was the stuff she would get in class.

"Will…what is all this?"

"Well…I sort of…"

"You made me part of the art department, Will!"

"look, it easy for you to miss school this month. Just think of it as a birthday present from me."

Ariel gave her a look, it was a guilty look on her face.

"Fine, thanks Will."

She hugged her. It wasn't like Will do something like this to her.

"So…I'm just asking, who is this boy."

"What boy?" "The boy you were helping out."

"Jack?"

"Jack what?"

"I just call him Jack."

If she did use his last name, she would laugh at her and keep the world safe.

"You going to see him again?"

"Yeah, he teaching me sword fighting?"

"As in real swor-"

"Yes."

Will heard her cellophane ringing. Ariel hated that sound.

"Oh crap. My mom wants me home, see you later."

"Okay."

Ariel lay on her bed. For some reason, she wanted to play the piano more.

It was a shame that she left, just a few stay in that world and she wanted to stay there forever.

She was wanted to see more of Halloween Town. It was heaven for her, then everything went to Jack.

The thought of him was like cloud nine. She didn't feel anything to him.

But, she felt her heart warm up when she never him.

"Hey dad…hope you write back soon…I think Jack is becoming a vary kind friend to me…but…I've notice the way he looks at me…it like he see the princess in me then the person I'm truly am."

That what she was thinking.

She was believe that Jack was seeing her as the princess.

Nothing more then that.

She felt as if that was all he saw in her.

Before could get that thought out of her head.

She close her eyes to a dreamless night.

**_Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been doing some other stuff. I hope you like it this chapter^^_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas (C) Tim Burton _**


	11. Chapter 10: Ariel's Song

Jack lead Ariel somewhere in town for them to sword fight.

Ariel never pick up a weapon in her life.

She thought about how someone like her was going to fight the controller of death.

She never thought about facing death in the face, let alone fighting it.

"Ah Sally, nice to see you again."

Ariel saw Sally again, she thought that Jack was in love with her or just great friends.

"Umm…are you two lovers?"

Ariel was a bit rude of asking something like that.

How nerves she was, it wasn't something she would do.

"No Ariel, we not. Sally and I are good friends."

"Oh…"

"It alright, Sally here to watch and make sure you in good hands."

"In other words…if I was going to get hurt?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I get it…"

She was about to faint again.

"Ariel, breath."

She took in a deep breath and let out.

Jack will have to make sure she does this every time she look like she was going to faint again.

He handed her a sword, she caught but it was light.

She was uneasy about holding it.

"Jack…are you sure about this?"

"Well, you have a few week to figh-"

"A Few Weeks! Are you saying I have to miss 14th!"

That day means a lot to her.

There a reason why Ariel couldn't miss that day.

"Is there something going on that day?"

Jack ask her in his clam voice.

"Well…it was the day…"

Ariel's words were lost.

Her body felt numb, it was the day her father left for war.

She was only was fourteen her father left.

It was before fifth teen birthday.

She hope her father would write a letter for them on that day.

She thought the day a person was gone from your left you'll receive something for them.

"…my dad left us…he in a war right now…I keep hoping he would write back to us at least. Nothing came over the last two years…I don't know if he is alright…I don't know if he was….*sob* killed or not…*sob*…I just want to know if he alright…"

Ariel couldn't control her tears, they came out like the first rain of the year.

Jack could see how it up set her.

A human girl without a father.

"Ariel…"

She drop the sword and ran off.

Jack follow her, he told Sally to look for her as well.

He look all over town, no sign of her yet.

Ariel was in the old part of Halloween Town, no one saw her come down this way.

She need to clear her mind at least for a bit.

Clearing away her tears and the memories that came out her at once.

She need something to keep her clam.

She look though her journal, after playing the piano the other, she about that song.

_If I Apologized_

_It wouldn't make it all unhappen_

_Wouldn't make the darkness go away_

_If I Apologized_

_It wouldn't mean I was forgiven_

_Wouldn't mean you wanted me to stay_

_But _

_It's a dream_

_When you seem_

_To be walking into the sun_

_We're on first_

_Unrehearsed _

_And we still don't know what we've done_

_So we don't say anything._

Jack came to the oldest part of Halloween Town. He heard a beautiful voice.

It was the song he and Ariel played. She was singing it, he follow her voice till he found her.

_If I Apologized_

_I don't suppose you'd even notice_

_Even though I'd whisper it inside_

_If I Apologized_

_We could be the perfect couple_

_Well we could, but only in my mind_

_But _

_If you ask_

_For the mask _

_Then we're stumbling on though the dark_

_But we wait_

_It's too late_

_And we only to be asked_

_So we don't say anything._

Jack found her, leaning against the bridge singing to herself.

Tears were still coming down her face. Jack listed to her words, it was a sad song, but it was happy too.

Zero was next him, her voice like angel, but it was something he never heard in his life.

_It couldn't hurt to try it_

_It couldn't hurt too much to try._

_It's there beyond the quiet_

_It couldn't hurt too much to fly…_

When she finish, she finally broke down crying.

Jack walk up her. She need someone to comfort her now.

"Ariel…I'm sorry I didn't know about your father."

"It *sob* alright *sob*…"

She could talk, her voice was breaking into two pieces.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded no, he help her up to her feet.

But he had her in his arms.

"It alright, we'll skip it today till you're recovered."

She smiled at him, she never thought someone like him was this kind to her.

She never meet someone so caring to her.

Jack was something else, she knew in her heart he saw as a princess. She was the girl who look like her.

She thought about dieing now. Death would be with her sooner on later.

Ariel was asleep in his arms. The poor thing a had a bit of rough day.

Jack was going to let her rest. "Oh Jaaaack!"

Oogie saw him with the princess.

"Oh, she fainted again?"

"She didn't Oogie, I would suggest if you leave her alone. She had a rough day."

"Like how her daddy died?"

Jack stop and look at the Boogie man.

Jack was ready to scare him out of town and made sure he stay away from her and Halloween Town as well.

"I don't know what you're planning, but leave her out of this."

"Oh Jack! I wouldn't dream of it. To me, she nothing about trash that should have be left alone. No, she nothing like lady luck. She lady bad luck. Oh I hope you do see her birthmark."

Zero barked at Oogie till he was gone.

Jack lay her down on his bed again. He couldn't stop think about that song.

He wanted her to be happy. She born on Halloween, he should make it a day to remember for her sake.

"Zero, I like you give this to the Mayor for me. Tell him there been aa change in plan for Halloween this year."

Jack made sure not to say anything about Aril's birth date. He watched her sleep again.

Stress must have cause this time. He thought, maybe it stress that making her faint or a panic attack.

Humans were strange in his view. But, Ariel was much more different then he thought.

Since she was acting like the princess, making Halloween in the human world better then last year, a night for her only.

It would at least he could for her.

Ariel woke up in her bedroom.

The white walls, the tan door, the window, she was here again.

Did Jack bring her home. Was he seen, she hope didn't cause so much trouble foe him.

She found a note on her bedside table. It was from Jack.

_Dear Ariel_

_I thought I bring you home for you to rest. Am sorry if I cause anything to trouble you. We'll start training tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind, I like to what you do on the 14__th__. Maybe I'll understand you a little more. If you think I'm only seeing as the princess, believe, it not true,. Am doing my best to see that way. Sally was worried what happen to as well. Talk her sometime, she'll understand what going on._

_P.S_

_You have a beautiful singing voice I've ever heard._

**_Okay, I really like this song from MirrorMask and it fit Ariel, I thought it fit her mood or something, I don't remember now. Anyway..._**

**_Ariel Bloom belongs to Me_**

**_If I Apologized belongs to Dave McKean_**

**_Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments only Helpfuls Ones!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Oogie's Deal

Ariel was better then yesterday. She promise herself not to faint and not miss the 14th.

She made her to Halloween Town again.

Today should be better, she promise to a princess for Jack for the time being.

Making her way to Halloween Town, she heard children laughing somewhere.

Ariel had a bad feeling, she start to walk again till she found herself on the ground.

"Sorry, about the fall princess."

Ariel notice it was those kids from before. She got back on to her feet again and they cause her to fall again.

"Sorry."

She got up again till she felt her arm twisted. They left, leaving her alone.

Ariel's arm felt like it was backwards. She had a feeling those kids didn't want her to pass the next test.

She had sword training and she didn't want Jack to take her to her world again.

"Is something wrong with your arm Ariel?"

Sally notice Ariel's arm was hurt. She look at it and thought of something.

"Here."

It was a bottle, the top was in a shape of skull head.

"Sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing."

Ariel took the top of it and begin to a slip of it. It tasted like pumpkins and bones.

Her arm was feeling a lot better.

"Thanks…" Ariel gave a faint smile.

"Just asking…is Jack in love with the princess?" She ask

"You could say so…" Sally notice that she was blushing.

"Okay, you'll be using this."

Ariel saw a dummy from the medieval times. It look new and just made.

Jack was crazy enough to get this all set for her. He help hold the sword right.

Placing her hands in the right areas. Her face was suddenly turn red for an odd reason.

She was alive and he was dead, death and the living was a bad mix for her.

At least in her book they do.

"Jack…why is this princess import to you? You wouldn't be looking for her after all this time…?"

She stop her sword training and the look on his face.

"Well, she the reason why I'm the pumpkin King."

Ariel gave a look of confusion. She like to know how he became king. It would nice to know why.

"The princess was deciding who will be the leader of Halloween Town. She couldn't pick, it was between me and Oogie."

Ariel could see why Oogie wanted to be King here. She had this feeling that Oogie shouldn't be king.

She felt like she was in a bad play or a silly drama.

"Oogie try everything to make himself king, but, I somehow out-"

"You were scarier then him?" She ask like a little kid.

"But…did you say she wore a mask…you seen her without it?"

"Of cores…the leaders of the holidays saw her face. She was beautiful."

Jack smile at the thought of her.

But in her world, she didn't think of herself beautiful, she didn't like beauty, her sister would try to get her to wear make-up but refuse to wear it.

"So…I was right. You are in love with her."

Ariel felt like she was the key to his lock. When it was unlock, she was key place aside and forgotten.

"Love is pure. Even in the darkest of time."

"What?"

"Something I say….helps others…believe me, I don't believe in love."

Jack couldn't say that, she did. If she didn't know yet.

"Then, if you think it silly. Why did you turn red?"

"Hey!"

"You humans amaze me sometime."

"What are you three doing. She'll pass before the second test starts."

Oogie nearly cock his henchmen.

"But we heard her she couldn't miss the 14th."

"What?"

He drop them and had the worst idea for his plan.

"Well, if she can't miss that day. Then why not her have the test today."

Oogie had found a way for this princess to meet her death.

Ariel been training with the sword all day. Her hands were hurting like hell itself.

She could tell she had heat blister now. She set the sword down and took her journal out.

She look though it to find the lord of death.

Till she found him, she read over what she had down about him. Jack was called away for something.

_The Lord Of Death_

_He carry around a scythe with him, he may look like the ghost of Christmas future, but he not a ghost you do not wish to miss with. He brings your greatest fear and mess with your head. His tricks work on humans not the people of Halloween Town. If someone wish to fight him, be warn now. If you lose to him, your soul belongs to him forever. But if you win, he'll show you what your future will be. Once he show you, your fate is set. Till your mind is set._

"Great…something I didn't want to know…"

She lay on the ground covering her face.

"Aaaawwww! Poor princess." Ariel saw Oogie again.

She grab her sword ready for something to happen.

"Aw, think you pick up a sword and think you can fight. Well, I got news for you Bloomy."

"You know my last name?" She know she shouldn't be talking to him without Jack around.

She felt like there was a trick here.

"Of cores. I know all about you. Beside, I know where your birthmark is."

Ariel cover her shoulder quickly. Her river eyes become the darkest part of the sea.

"Well, if that how you want it. Then, I could show you how you can see if your father is alive or not."

Ariel stop when he said that. She wanted to see her dad again.

But, war was war. She never seen it, but, she was scared what she was going to see.

"Well…I'll just ask Jack first."

"But, you're a princess, you can make things happen at your will."

"I just wanted to ask him first, it just-"

_Well, Well, Well_

_What have we here?_

_A Princess huh?_

_Oh, I'm really sacred_

_So you're just going to let Jack decided for you_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha _

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my eyes _

_You're jokin me, you gotta be_

_This can't be the right princess_

_She's ancient, she's ugly_

_I don't know which is worse_

_I might just spilt a seam now_

_If I don't laughing first_

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

_There trouble close at hand_

_You'd better pay attention now_

'_Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

_And if you aren't shakin'_

_Then there something very wrong _

'_Cause this may be the last time_

_You Hear The Boogie Song_

Ariel try leaving but she wanted Jack to be here. She didn't want to be here at this moment. But, she was worried what he had to say to her.

_Well if I'm feelin' antsy_

_And there's nothing' much to do_

_I might just cook a special batch_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_And don't ya know the one thing_

_That would make it work so nice?_

_A lovely shadow_

_Princess to add a little spice_

Ariel became sick. She didn't want to be inside of his mind. Her legs wouldn't move an inch for her spot.

_Just stop this now_

_Or you'll face Jack again_

_He should back soon_

_So please leave me be_

Ariel started to walk away from till he grab her by the arm.

_You're jokin', you're jokin _

_I can't believe my ears_

_You let Jack think for you_

_I'm drownin' in my tears_

_It funny, I'm laughing_

_You really are too much_

_And now with you're permission_

_I'm going to make a deal_

"A deal?" She ask him.

"Yes, if you win against me in a game, I would show you what happen your father."

Ariel's face lit up like fire. Her thoughts went back to Jack. What would he say about this deal.

She bit her lip trying to think of something to say.

"But, if I win…you have to marry me?"

"What?!"

"But, if you win on the second test on the 14th."

"What!? Jack said it wasn't going to be on-"

Oogie pull out a piece of paper, it look like it was a contract or something.

"Maybe, you could fight the lord of death today, if you sign your name here."

Ariel didn't think about it. She felt as the world had stop at her feet.

Maybe Jack wouldn't mind this. She went ahead and signed her name on it.

"You'll keep your word on this?"

"_I'm gonna do the best I can." _

_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_

_To me is music in the air_

"_Cause I'm a gambin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun,_

_I must confess_

_When lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course,_

_But yours, young lady_

_Now that'd be just fine_

Ariel's sword was already with her at the enters, she realize that she was at the Lord of Death place. In her world, it was unwelcome place for Halloween. She look at Oogie and notice something was up. "You better keep your side of the deal when I get back." She went ahead and went inside.

_Oh brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You're aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finish _

_You haven't got a payer_

"_Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Booge_

_And you ain't coming back._

**_Okay, I took a lolt thought into this chapter. I like doing these songs chapters a lot then I thought. I wasn't sure if I did it right, so I hope you guys like it or not._**

**_Ariel Bloom is Mine_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments only Helpful Ones^^_**


	13. Chapter 12: The Lord of Death

Ariel walk in the darkness for while now.

The place was covered with blood stains and she bones everywhere she turn.

"Maybe that deal was a bad idea…"

Hold the sword to her chest. Death scared her back when she was ten.

She never told her family about it, but, face it in the face was her stupidest move she ever made.

She trip over something and cut the side of her wrist. The pain felt like she was dieing.

She try getting up back fall to the ground.

"Okay…don't faint…"

She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Glad Jack gave me that idea."

Ariel continue walking. She look at the sword for a bit.

She noticed the sword had s few letters on it's hilt.

"V.B?"

Jack came back and saw Ariel wasn't here.

"Did she go back home?"

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack saw the mayor coming as panicky as always.

"The princess just signed something to do the second test today!"

"What?!"

Oogie must have something to do with it.

Jack knew where she would be.

"I'll find her, she'll listen to me."

He wonder why she would do something like this.

She need more time before she heading into something like this.

Ariel finally saw a dim light up ahead.

She thought about turning back, but, she wanted to see her father more then anything.

She had to do it.

"Okay…"

She found herself in a room filled with bodies.

"I see you finally made it…"

Ariel saw him, sitting there. Waiting for her to come.

He look like the drawing she made. She took in a deep breath in and let out.

She walk into the room ready her sword.

"So sad…that the princess is here to give her life up again…"

"No t really…but, I know if I win, you show me my fate."

She saw his scythe and avoided it.

"Nice move…for a human."

Ariel got back on her feet.

Trying not to faint from this. She wonder how this princess fight anyway.

She ready her sword.

"Please…save your bravery for a later time."

"What do you mean?"

Ariel set her sword down. He came closer to her.

"I know all about you…father left for war, a mother with three children, a brother whom is looking for help, a young sister who wants to explore…but you are different from them."

Ariel already know that about herself. She was different from the rest of her family.

He touch her hair, she felt something running down her face. It was blood.

She can't be sure it was hers or this is one of his tricks.

"You're not scared…?"

She gave a look to him. But showed her weak side to him.

The blood was gone from the side of her face. His hand went though her.

She was losing air in her lungs.

"Please stop it…."

He let go of her.

Ariel hit the floor, her journal fall out and he pick it up.

He drop it and went up to her.

"What kind of human are you?"

Ariel made it back to her feet. She didn't want he to play with her head.

Her breathing was back to normal.

Then something went though her head. She remember the dare.

She been so overwhelmed by this world, she forgot the dare.

"Make it back out alive…"

She said to herself. She grab her word and hit him in the chest.

She ran and grab her journal. She notice he drop his scythe and she pick it up.

She pick it up.

"I think…we should stop… Jack is looking for you. And I should say, you passed…"

Ariel's mouth drop. She passed the second test.

And there was one left. She was in shock about this.

She remember something.

"Are you….g-going to show me my fate?"

He look back at her after taking his scythe back.

"No…but I could show you, what will happen in the future."

Ariel felt there was a reason. But, she nodded yes to him.

He pointed to a mirror. She saw herself, but, it was her but not the reflection.

She was someone wearing a long black dress.

A mask was coving part of her face. Ariel came up close to her.

She saw a ring on her finger.

What she was looking at was the princess herself.

She was beautiful, her eyes were like the sea itself.

Then she was gone.

"She should be dead by now. Oooohhhhh, not a sound, she dead for sure."

Oogie was imaging ever single bit of her done.

"Oogie!" Jack came up to him. "Where is she?"

"Well, if you must know, she is-"

"Passed the second test."

Ariel had the sword in her hand and was wore out.

"You Passed!?"

Jack hugged her.

"Amazing, all is left is-"

"Hold on….Oogie, our deal."

Ariel made it back alive. And the deal was to see if her father was alive still.

"Sorry kid, I wasn't going to show you anyway. I just wanted you out of the way."

Jack step in front of her.

"Oogie, if ever come never her till the third test. I'll make sure-"

"Don't worry, the princess lived, I won't touch her."

Jack and Ariel return to the tower. Jack was up set with her, making a deal with Oogie.

Ariel was silent, making a deal with the creator of nightmares was the lowest move she made.

Just to see her father again.

"Ariel, please don't make deals behind me."

"Sorry…"

"Ariel please, don't., I know how much your father means to you, but…"

Jack stop before said anything to make her upset.

"Jack…you wanted me to be this princess…am doing that. But, am still human…"

Ariel thought of something to say.

"Wait…there more for me to be this princess. You're hiding something?"

"No…"

"Yes you are. Jack, I can tell…the way talk about her, the day you meet me…you are so in love with her!"

Jack didn't say anything to her. Ariel clap her hands to together.

She was right about this.

"Am right?"

"Ariel, it just…well, she is-"

"Were…the two…no! No! No way, am not going though that!"

"You know?"

"Know what?"

"That…I have to get married?"

**_Well, I like this chapter. I hope you guys like it as well. _**

**_Nightmare before Christmas Belongs to Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones^^_**


	14. Chapter 13: Visiting

"Married?" Ariel ask him

"Yes. I'll have-sorry."

Jack left the tower. He need some time to think.

Ariel set on the floor. After that, she felt pitiful.

Zero came up to her, she started crying.

"Am still human…*sob*…what the hell am talking about…"

Ariel need to think. She need to talk to someone right.

Ariel fainted again on the floor.

An hour pass and Ariel came to again.

"Zero…tell Jack am going home…"

Jack walk though the graveyard alone.

He should never say anything or alone hint about it.

He knew Ariel would be out just a bit.

But, the pressure was getting to them both.

If he said anything about him getting married.

But Ariel was young, far too young.

But, he felt that she was going to come here and stay.

But, he felt bad, he ask her and she said yes. This was his fault.

_There are few who deny_

_At what I do I am the best_

_For my talent are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprise in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shrike _

_With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan _

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

Jack thought about Ariel again. When thought about her, things seem to be different to him.

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King _

_Have grown so close to a simple girl_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There something to her, that make me feel alive_

_A longing that I've forgotten_

Apart of him felt that he wanted to be with her. He couldn't figure out why. He didn't see her in that way. Ariel was in the graveyard, when she saw Jack. She hide, before he could see her.

_I'm the master of fright and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm mister unlucky _

_And I'm known throughout England and France _

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

Ariel listen to every word. She was amazed by him. No wonder why he the king here, she was just this girl who draw and make things strange to other. Ariel felt like the outsider in her world, but she felt like she belong here. Her face turn red again. She couldn't stop thinking about him. "When did this happen…?" Ariel look back at Jack. He look like he was lost in thought.

_But will she'll ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if she only understand_

_He'd give up it all only for her_

"Talking about her…" She knew he was talking about the princess. She finally understood now. He saw her as the princess. That all he saw. She left the graveyard and was heading home.

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_She there inside of my thoughts_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

Ariel was walking by the river. Ice started to cover it.

She thought about how she change a little in that world. But, Oogie said he knew where her birthmark was.

Why was this mark so import to the town. She was still human.

But, part of her was stuck. She felt like she have died and was stuck in between worlds.

Her thoughts were flying all over the place. When she reach home, her brother and sister were working on something.

She could her them going over math. She thought about marriage.

She was almost seventeen and she might be looking for someone by then.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Stop thinking about him…"

She throw herself on the bed. She heard the sound of the two laughing.

But, she hasn't laugh for a laugh in while.

Ariel visited Will's place, her mother own a store too.

She enter the store and saw Will working at the front desk.

"Ariel! Haven't seen you-"

"Will…"

Will hugged her best friend. Ariel heard a song on the radio.

She know Will was a fan of this band. Ariel like music, but she didn't like music these days.

"This song again?" "What, you know that my favorite song."

"Will, it about-never mind. You said this town had a princess right?"

Ariel wanted to know more about this Princess of Shadows. There must be a reason if Jack is crazy for her.

"Okay, we have book on her."

"There a book on her?"

"Well, a hated copy."

Will pulled out the book and showed a picture of her.

"She was about your age Ariel, same birthdates too."

Ariel look at her more. She did look like her. Now that she thought about.

The day Jack saw her, he thought it was her.

"Your mom said someone wanted me dead…"

"Ariel…she not-"

"It true."

Will's mother was behind them with some candles.

"Someone wants you dead for sure. And you have a crush all of a sudden. Jack right?"

Ariel blush a little. She didn't know why, but, the dead and the living.

She couldn't stop thinking that way. But, what it true she was falling for the skeleton.

Jack went though some of the books. Ariel was on his mind.

Almost ever second, he would think about her.

He wanted to make her Halloween the best one to remember.

He thought, maybe he should visit her in her world. He hope it wouldn't hurt.

Ariel heard her brother talking with their mother. She was coming back tonight.

Ariel had a sketchpad and she started to draw something. She start to draw Jack.

"Stop thinking about him."

"Thinking about whom?"

"You."

Ariel nearly faint to find Jack in her bedroom.

"How did you get in?"

Jack pointed to her window. It was the only one with a balcony.

"Ariel!"

"Crap, my brother…"

Jack was gone when he open the door.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Umm…not tonight…I went over to Will's place…"

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Her brother close the door and Jack was back.

"How did you-"

"A little trick I learn from the princess."

Ariel was getting sick of hearing about her.

Could he talk about something else she thought, then she forgot that her sketchpad was out.

Jack saw her drawing, it was him. She hide it and was blushing.

"Jack…I wanted to say…sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I can understand your under a lot of pressure as well."

Ariel look at him. Why does he make her blush.

Every time she look at him or thought about him, she felt like everything was gone.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" She ask him.

She thought it was bad for him to be here.

"There no law for me to be here."

"Jack…do you see me…as her? As the princess?"

Jack look away from that. He try not to see her that way. But, he didn't see her in that way.

She wasn't her, but he knew there was a reason for his visit.

"Ariel…I don't see you that way."

Ariel covered her birthmark.

"And am sorry for…seeing your-"

"You saw it?! This is why I never say or show anyon-"

"I didn't look, you may look like her, but, your not her."

Ariel blush more, her heart was jumping more then ever. Was this love?

"Jack…I just…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Oogie won't hurt you."

That was one thing that worried her. He must know she wasn't her. She felt lightheaded. Was it from him.

"I better go, I'll give you a few days of rest after today." He disappeared leaving her in the room alone.

Ariel was sitting on one of the chairs. The Halloween dance was coming up and didn't want to come to it.

Last night felt like a dream. But, she wanted it to go away. She could love him.

Love was a silly thing to her. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You Are Trying To Make Me Fall For You Stupid Skeleton!!!"

The whole art department look at her like she was crazy.

Ariel ran out and headed for the restrooms. She splash water on to her face.

He wouldn't leave her mind.

"Great…you're stuck inside my head till I say yes to whatever you're going to ask me."

At lunch, Ariel sat silently. Her journal was like survival guide to her now.

Everything dreamed about was in there. And Oogie was the final test.

"Ariel! Ariel! I found out what the princess's name was!"

Will slam her notebook down on the table. Ariel look at her funny.

"Her name was Vanessa Bloom!"

Ariel remember there was a V.B. on the sword.

"Will…there is no way I'm related to her."

"Well, her family did move away when she died. Her death isn't solved!"

"Clam down. You and Jack are so-"

"Ah, so Jack visit you?"

"No…not really…"

"So he did!"

"Will!!!"

"You sure Jack?"

"Of cores, I want to make this Halloween the best one."

"But-you know what will happen."

Jack didn't care at the moment. He wanted to make the best Halloween for her ever.

"But…aren't you going to think about marrying someone if she not her?"

"Don't worry, I know it her."

Jack felt his dead heart beating again.

If this work out, he wants this to be the greatest Halloween that he ever created.

_**Am a writer holic, I've been trying like crazy here! You be warned!**_

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**

**_Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones^^_**


	15. Chapter 14: First Kiss By Mistake

Ariel was silent at dinner as well.

Their mother didn't feel like cooking tonight, so she order out.

Ariel was up in her room. Her sketchpad was filled of pictures of Jack.

A few days of rest, he was everywhere she turn. She look at the Candler, she what today was.

"Oh God! Tomorrow! Thanks Jack!"

Ariel went thought her closest looking for her good cloths.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"Melody, have you seen my dress!?"

"No, mom gave it away?"

"She gave it away!"

Ariel's mother came into her bedroom.

"Sorry Ariel, it was getting all raggedy."

"It was two years old! You know I wear that dress on-"

"That why I got you a new one."

Her mother went to get it, when she came back, it was a long black dress. It was beautiful one.

"It this one fine for tomorrow?"

Ariel almost release her tears.

"Yeah…it fine…" Her mother hugged her.

"I know…I miss him too. But he not the only thing in life."

"I know that…but, I hope he comes but…"

In that morning. Ariel pulled her hair back in a ponytail and wore the black dress.

Then, Jack was in her thoughts. She blush, she could ask him to come with her.

"No! Don't Even Ask Him!"

Ariel walk to the park, her heart was jumping all over her.

She try not to think about him.

"The dead and living…at least he not a vampire."

She reach her spot. The last day her father was with them. She sat on the small stonewall that showed the river.

She brought her sketchpad with her and started to draw. She start draw him again.

"Damn it, stop thinking about him! He dead and you're alive!"

Ariel was about to tear up. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him. Every time she look away, she started to draw him.

Jack was busies with the work for Halloween. He seem to be into this year then last years.

He felt like he wanted to be something for humans will never forget.

Sally notice that Jack was acting weird. She thought it had something to do with Ariel.

"Jack, do you need a break?"

"No, there so much to do. I want to make this a year that Ariel-"

"You like her?"

Jack stop for a moment. Ariel was all he could think about at moment.

"Well…I could…Sally, are you telling me I'm in love with her?"

Sally nodded yes. She could tell the way he was acting.

"Sally, she…something…I just…don't see her that way…"

"Then, tell her how you feel?"

Jack remember what day it was. It wouldn't hurt to see her again.

"Maybe you're right about one thing…."

Jack was walking till he almost fall. Sally could see he like her.

Ariel was freezing, she forgot it was cold outside. She was feeling like everything was out of place.

She set down her sketchpad and look at the river.

"Please come back…"

She lay on the wall. He wouldn't leave her thoughts.

"This isn't twilight!"

Ariel hated those books, she never understood why girls went crazy for them.

But Ariel only read the class books. But Jack was back in her head again.

"For The Love God, Can't You Leave Me Be For Once!"

"And why would I do that?"

Ariel saw Jack behind her. Her jump but it was hard to believe a few days of rest was going to easy.

"Sorry, I forgot this was your-"

"No…you can stay…"

She hide her sketchpad into her chest. She didn't want him to see the drawings of him.

She felt like starker a bit. Her face was red again.

"So…are the plans for Halloween going alright?"

She ask, even if she was blushing.

"Perfect as planned. It will be a Halloween you'll never forget."

Ariel played with her ponytail. She could stop looking at him.

"Well…if they…you know…this will be the last Halloween you'll ever get to do…."

"That true…"

He look at her, her river eyes were like fireflies. Ariel saw something more to him.

She was close to him. Something hit the two, Ariel was so close to him, her lisp almost reach his.

"Ariel!"

He was gone again and saw her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"And you say am forgetful? By the way, when did you get a hole in your jacket?"

She put it on her. Her body felt warm all of a sudden. It was like that night with Jack.

Why does her heart beat so fast that she could die.

"Ariel, is something wrong?"

"I-It nothing…"

Her mother left her alone. Jack came back after she left.

"Jack…are going to do that every time?"

"Do you want your family to know that you're with a skeleton?"

"True…"

Hours pass and Ariel and Jack have been talking the whole time.

Jack talk about all the event years ago and Ariel talk about her life before coming to Riverside.

But, she was red as a rose. She wanted to kiss him for some odd reason.

She try to erase that thought from her mind. "Jack…how do you know you're in love?"

Jack look at her, now that he thought about it, he wanted to kiss her as well.

"Well…it hard to explain that…"

They look at each other again. But this time, their lips meet each this time.

"You Kissed Him!!!"

Will almost yelled in her mother's store. Ariel was turning red again. She kissed him, that was strange to her.

Love was dumb, but how did this happen. She and Jack kissed.

"Will…I don't know what happen. But it just happen."

"You're in love and you just found your perfect man!"

"Will!"

"Just saying."

Ariel couldn't stop thinking about it. Her body was about to give in. Tears were about to come out.

"You want to stay over here tonight?"

"Sure…"

Jack sat at his desk, trying to figure out what just happened.

He kissed her, a human girl. But, he felt live again. Zero notice his owner was lost in thought.

The ghost dog look at him.

"Zero, not now…am not in the mood…"

The third test was coming soon and he felt like he didn't want her to go.

But, he wonder if she ever speak to him again after that. If word gets out, he would be dead by now.

Ariel lay on the bed made for her. She couldn't get to sleep by now. Her chest was tight now.

She was so confuse of the event that happen.

"Hey Ariel…you know, if you want, you could stay over and his place?"

Ariel jump up and her hair was down.

"Well…"

"Come on, maybe he is feeling the same way too?"

Ariel couldn't think, but she right about that. She say goodbye to her walk to Halloween Town.

Ariel reach Jack's tower and walk inside.

When she reach the top, she found him at the window.

"Oh, Ariel…I didn't hear-"

"It okay…I just…"

Before they could say anything else to each other. They kiss that each other again.

But, little did the know that Oogie was watching them.

"That little brat! She is going to win that last test!"

Oogie was getting tired of that princess. If Jack saw the mark and he was hiding it from the town.

"Alright boys, I have a job for you three."

Lock, Shock and Barrel listing to his plan. When he was finish. He look back at the lovers again.

"Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now get ready for it."

**_It sort of sucks and it a little silly. But, if you guys like it that fine by me. Remember, No Rude Comments, Only Helpful Ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


	16. Chapter 15: A Kiss Doesn't Mean Anything

It been a week now and Ariel been working with the art department. She haven't forgotten that she and Jack kissed.

She had her head against her locker.

"Ariel, a kiss can't be that bad?"

"If you're dead…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ariel couldn't believe what she did, she only knew the guy for a short time and kissed him.

"Am heading home…"

"You kissed her?" Sally ask Jack.

"I don't what came over me."

"You like her."

"Sally, she human…and she a princess….a human…"

Jack was so confused. He and Ariel kissed. He never done something like that in his lifetime.

But, now that he thought about it. He was making this Halloween for her.

"How about, I talk to her?" Sally ask him.

"Well, I don't see why not."

Ariel was sitting in one of the tress in the graveyard. Her face was red and the kiss was still in her mind.

"God…why in the world is it so hard to see him now."

Ariel look at her journal. She thought about the third test.

But, she needed to find a way to beat Oogie. But, she wanted to be with Jack.

"Love got nothing to with this…it doesn't mean a thing."

That when Ariel look at another one of her songs she wrote. But, she didn't want to sing one.

"There you are."

"Sally!"

Ariel smiled at Sally, she haven't see her in while.

"Wait…Jack not with you….?"

"I know about the kiss."

Ariel fall out of the tree. She was happy it wasn't moving. She got back on to her feet.

"Sally! It nothing! I don't know what just happen?!"

Ariel fainted again.

"She going to do this no matter what."

Ariel heard Jack's voice when she woke up. Her face was red and her heart jumping again.

"Sally carry you here."

She thought if she was heavy or not. Ariel felt like a doll to everyone when she was out.

"Jack,"

"Ariel,"

"about what happen."

They were going to talk about what happen the night before. Then it happen again.

They kissed again. Then look at each other.

"Okay…"

"Well…"

Jack and Ariel stood in silent for a moment or two. She didn't understand what just happen again.

"Sorry…it just happen."

Ariel hold herself, why did this happen, but she thought, why did this happen?

"I know but…"

They kissed again for some odd reason. Ariel and Jack stop for a moment.

"Okay…this is beyond what I say I would do."

Ariel felt everything went for bad to worst. Why we're they kissing each other.

Ariel wasn't sure if this was a trick or something. She couldn't be dreaming this time.

But, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Sorry….guess something came over me."

"Umm…you're sure it not because…never mind…"

Ariel felt warm again.

"I need some air…"

Ariel set on stonewall. She watch the people working with everything for Halloween.

She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Did everything went okay?"

Ariel look down and saw Sally.

"I think so…but…"

"You kissed him again?"

"Hey! I don't know why! Believe me, love is so stupid."

"Don't say that."

"Sally it true. I've been hurt before and I don't want to go though it again…."

She lied though her teeth. Love was a feeling that she couldn't help. It was something she never felt before.

She kept thinking, why is that skeleton always in her thoughts. It was like everything went away. She would forget she was human and forget how to act like one.

"Ariel?"

Ariel was about to tear up, the thoughts will never leave her alone. She jump over to the other side and ran.

She ran out of town and was heading somewhere in the graveyard. She didn't know where she was going.

It was like she could go back to him. She didn't know what to do. She fall and started to cry again.

"Aw, the princess is crying."

"That sad, when you find out you're in love."

"Maybe she in love with Jack."

Ariel saw those three kids again.

"Ooige sent us to make-"

"Am not making a deal with him again!"

Ariel was trip over something. And everything went dark. She felt the ground moving under her.

"Hey you brats! Let me out!"

Ariel try to move around, but she couldn't get out. She could hear them singing a song of some sort.

_Kidnap the princess_

_Lock her up real tight !_

_Throw away the key and then_

_Turn off all the lights_

Ariel could feel the ground going up and down, she could they went though some hills. She wonder where they were talking her anyway.

"If you three don't let me go am going to-aahh!!"

Ariel was out of the bag and found herself inside of a clubhouse. She saw them again.

"Alright! Tell me why you-"

"Oogie want to see you."

They pull her somewhere, she follow them. She felt bad now, Jack would be looking for her again.

But, she didn't want to see again. They her to the lower level of the clubhouse.

She pushed her inside of the room. The room became dark and she saw bats around her.

"Welcome to my place princess."

Ariel back way from him.

"You stay away from me…"

"Oh, getting all brave. Well, how was it?"

Ariel was confuse about his question. She try to act dumb about.

"Aw, too shock to talk about it."

Ariel try to keep herself away from him as much as possible.

"I saw you two kissing."

She pale when she thought about it.

"What the hell do you want from me anyway!?"

"Oh, just want to see the mark?"

Ariel stood there, she hold her shoulder to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Why is he inside my thoughts, went though her mind. But, he wasn't going to leave her alone about the mark.

"If I show you…then Jack would live still…?" She ask him.

"Well, I was also thinking I'll put this aside and let Jack be the Pumpkin King forever."

Ariel believe him a little. She unzip her jacket and pull her sleeve down. The same moon and star mark. She felt like she was breaking into two. She never show anyone her birthmark, but, it was to save Jack's life.

"Well, you're the princess, I'll believe you know, here."

He handed her cup, it like wine, but it wasn't wine.

"It just water princess."

She look at it, till she was ready to take a drink of it.

"Risk it…"

She told herself and drank the whole cup. It tasted like blood and stone.

"Well, I hope you realize what week it."

Ariel forgot her birthday was this week. Her face showed fear and worry. She never thought this mouth went by so fast.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Jack and you alone now. So bye princess."

**_Ariel isn't having the best time of her life. And what did she drink? Do you believe that Oogie will leave them alone forever._**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Nightmare before Chrismtas belongs to Tim Burton _**


	17. Chapter 16: Stolen Heart

Ariel return back to Halloween Town, why did she ran away in the first place. Love wasn't a feeling, to her it wasn't. But why did it had to be Jack. Couldn't believe it had to be him, of all people, it had to be the dead who stole her heart. She try so hard to figure out how this happen. How could she falling in love with Jack.

"Ariel."

She saw Jack, she smiled at him, maybe she could tell him that Oogie given up.

"J-Jack…Oogie giving up on me…so that means…you're still the Pumpkin King."

Jack smiled at her. At least he was happy that Oogie wasn't going to hurt her anymore. To Jack, that was good.

"Ariel…I was just wondering if you like to come to the town's dance."

Ariel didn't think but said yes. That when Ariel forgot something, she never dance in her life.

"Jack…I can't dance…"

"Don't worry, if you fight, then you dance."

She look away and started blushing again. Jack thought of something and smiled at her.

"Hope about this, you and will have some lessons."

"You're sure about that…?" She ask him.

"Of cores."

Jack play some music and he and Ariel started to dance around. She felt like angel, but she made ever move right. But, she wanted to keep going.

"Jack….do really have to get marry?"

She ask him as her face turn more red.

"Well, it was a backup plan…"

"Jack…if you did….sorry for asking."

Why did she felt so bad about this. Halloween was close y and she felt like her sixteen year is about over. And this was greatest moment she could ask for.

"Ariel….it alright, I wasn't going to ask you about that…on less…you wanted to."

Ariel look down as the stop. She felt the heat from her body gone.

"What wrong…?"

"I-It nothing. Before any of this happen…I didn't think….what am trying to say is…"

"Ariel…are trying to say-"

"I love you…"

Ariel was in her room. She couldn't believe what she just said to him He was on her mind ever second it could get. She felt nothing but his touch.

_He seem never leave_

_Will he let me be_

_I cannot tell _

_There are so many things_

_I can't grasp_

_When I think I've got it_

_And then at last_

_Through his smile it does slip_

_Like a dream that fades away_

_Something here I'm not quite getting_

_Though I try, I keep forgetting_

_Like memory long since past_

_My heart keeps racing though me_

_What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

Ariel look at her drawings she made of Jack. What was he to her. She couldn't understand yet.

_In these ink drawings_

_A secret's waiting to be cracked_

_His smile and voice confuse me so_

_Confound it all, I love it all_

_A simple word, nothing more_

_But there more to him then the eye_

_Though he stolen something_

_Something's here I cannot see_

_What it does mean?_

_What it does mean?_

_You never seem to leave my thoughts_

_You're always there and never leave_

_I know your voice by the heart_

_My head is so full, it's tearing me apart_

_You're always there till I say yes to you_

_So hard to say no to you_

Ariel finally realize something. She know understand why her feelings were to him. She been so blinded by her silly fact.

_Or perhaps it's not as deep_

_I always said to myself _

_Love is pure in the darkest times_

_Of course! I've been so blinded to see_

_The answer's right in front of me_

_Right in front of me_

_It's simple really vary clear_

_Like music drifting in the air_

_Invisible, but everywhere_

_Just because I feel the same_

_Doesn't mean he doesn't _

_You know I think this princess thing_

_Is not so bad as I thought_

_And why should they have all the fun _

_It should belong to everyone_

_Not everyone, in fact, but us_

_Why, I can make it right _

_And there is not reason I can find_

_I couldn't handle this love_

_I bet I could say it too_

_And I'll tell him then_

Ariel was in love with him. She didn't care now, if was he was a skeleton or dead. She wanted to spend her life with him. She never felt so alive in her life before. Jack was her first lover. She been following her silly fact about the dead and the living. And look at her now. Jack was her birthday gift. She wanted him to be by her side. Everything was right as it should be. She fall asleep into a dream about her life with her skeleton.

Jack was thinking about what she said. Sally said that he's been acting weird lately. Then, he understood now. When they kiss, he finally know that he was in love with her.

"Zero! Tell the town I have some good news. Wait, I need-the doctor should have one!"

Jack race out of the tower and headed to the doctor. Jack was in such a good mood that he could think.

"A ring Jack?"

"Yes doctor, am going to ask Ariel Bloom to marry me on Halloween."

Jack was too happy about this. If news get though Halloween Town tonight, then he would bring his princess here and they would get married tonight.

"Even if she not the princess, your heart is set on her no matter what?"

"Yes, she something. I would give up the crown just to be with her."

Jack was in too good of a mood. If she said yes to him, then everything in Halloween Town would be fine. Ariel would love it, no matter what happen. He was going to marry her.

**_Nothing really to say about this chapter. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**


	18. Chapter 17: One Little Dance

" I KNEW!!! See, love isn't so bad!"

Ariel was with Will when she told her. She should be the first person to know about this.

"Will…I never felt this way before…Jack is sweet, caring-"

"And dead??"

"What!? Will smiled at her.

"Ariel…I never told you this…but I had this dream where you were married to skeleton."

Ariel release a breath. She didn't know how close that was. But, her heart was flying above her now. Jack was on her mind and she saved him from death again. Ariel look at her birthmark and noticed it was gone. She nearly had a heart attack.

"What wrong?"

"My birthmark…it gone…!"

Ariel ran to the park and headed for Halloween Town.

Ariel made her to Oogie's place again. She had a feelings that he made her birthmark disappeared.

"Oogie!"

There was no reply from creator of nightmares. The room changed and she saw Jack. She was frozen in fear. Tears fall down her face.

"Jack…"

Then she saw her family's bodies, she noticed a river of blood flowing under her feet. She saw her father's body cover in blood. She saw Oogie next to the formal Pumpkin King.

"Now this is a dream come true, Princess!"

"NO!!! Stay Away From Him!!!"

Ariel was screaming in her sleep. She woke up to find herself back in her bedroom. That was the first nightmare she had in her life. She felt as if Oogie was trying to tell her something.

"Ariel…?"

She saw Jack in her room again.

"What are you doing here…?"

"I had feelings Oogie would try something like this."

"Giving me a nightmare…? I guess this is my first nightmare, normal they're dreams."

"Really, so that why so draw all the time?"

Ariel blushed, maybe it time to tell him she thought to herself. Jack and Ariel look at each for a moment. She wonder if that dream was a warring or something. She didn't want Jack to die on her. But, it was a dream this time.

"Jack, are you making Halloween for me?"

"Well…"

"You are."

Jack smile at her.

"Yes, but….I was wondering if you….well….am not sure to put this…"

Jack stop for a moment.

"Why don't come by tomorrow. Do you have any plans for your birthdates."

"No…not this year…" Ariel laugh a bit.

She was telling the truth about that. They heard a bit of noise.

"Not again…my mom always puts this thing in here."

"You hate those things?"

"Yeah…"

Ariel like music a lot, but, she didn't want to use the radio as much as possible. She would hear a few good songs once in a while. Her heart was flying when a song was playing.

"Oh…this song…"

"What is it?"

Jack ask her as he heard the piano playing when it started.

"Am not sure…I don't like titles of songs, I just…you want to dance."

She ask as her face turn red again. Jack smiled and they started to dance again. She was so close to him, she forgot how to breath. She wanted to tell him that she loved him so bad it hurt her. Her heart was pounding till she couldn't breath.

"Ariel, you're not panicky again?"

"No…I just have something on my mind."

"Like what?"

Ariel was scared if he would think it was silly, they kissed twice so far and she wanted to him now.

"If…I had a chose…to stay here or stay in Halloween Town. What would you say….?"

Jack thought about that all night. He wanted her to be there, it was nice to have her there.

"Well, I would say yes."

Ariel's face change, she could start a new life there. But she would leave her family her, she was nothing here, but she was something in Halloween Town. But, Jack was her life now. The reason she do this in first place. But, it was like a dream she couldn't wake from. This was the first time she felt like this.

"Well, since you said yes. I can stay there after my birthday."

It was good deal and it would be better if she did that.

"Well, I was wondering if you….will you marry me on Halloween if everything goes right?"

Jack ask and Ariel blush as the first rose that bloomed. What could she say to that.

"Yes…of cores."

Jack and Ariel stop dancing for a bit and Ariel look like she was going to faint again.

"Guess, human have their limits."

"No, no, I can keep going."

"Ariel, I can tell, that nightmare is getting to you."

"No it not, beside…there is one thing am going to miss around here."

She told him. The river was going to be the one thing she'll miss in this world.

"Oh, I haven't seen that river in so long. It the reason why this place is called riverside. I use to call this bad luck town."

Ariel laugh at him. Bad luck was good luck to her. She had the best of luck then anyone when came to that.

Ariel and Jack talk about different things. Jack would talk about the event about his Christmas adventure and she would talk about when she start dream about Halloween town.

"You start dreaming about the town since you were five?"

"Yeah, four years of being normal and suddenly you're the oddball of your family."

She told him. She told him why, it was because no one had any of the things she had. Like her hair, no one had red hair from any side of the family.

"To be honest, my father gave me that journal cause he was always wondering what I dreamed about."

"I see why you close to your father, I wasn't close to my father a lot."

"So, you were alive once?"

"Before Halloween was ever created."

"I see, so that when you meet her?"

"It was blind meeting then, but…she was beautiful."

"So you were in love once?" Jack smiled at her.

"Sort of, but, I wasn't sure if I was in love."

Ariel and Jack kiss each other again. Then they stop.

"Sorry, every time we meet, it just ends with kiss now." Jack smiled and Ariel laugh a bit.

"Ariel, it alright."

"It just hard for me, I've never felt like this before in my life. It just…different…"

She told him. It was almost the morning and they lost track of time.

"Wow, he came at night to see you. Your like Juliet Ariel. Or that girl in the Phantom of Opera! Or like Joanna!"

"Will, please, am not like any of those girls. Jack is different."

Ariel and Will were heading for the park, but, Ariel wanted to go alone. It was easy for her. And it was the eve of her birthday. She was going to Halloween, but, the dance was till nightfall.

"Well, have fun Ariel!"

**_I've been trying to post this chapter for the last two days, finally I post it. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones^^_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton _**


	19. Chapter 18: Poison

Ariel walk though the graveyard. That dream was getting to her, but, what scared her was losing Jack and her birthmark was gone. She though it was just a nightmare Oogie sent to scare her out of her mind. She thought to see if that stuff she drank was the reason. She thought if her birthmark was gone, then, it would better to tell her lover that A.S.P.

"Ariel, what are you thinking…your life change since that…"

Ariel took in a breath in and out. She went ahead and look her shoulder. When she did look, the mark was gone.

"Oh god…"

"It gone? It was there the whole time right?" Jack ask her.

"It shouldn't be gone, I had it there since I was borne! Oh god, Oogie up to something! He must have-"

"Ariel, clam down…"

Ariel took in a deep breath in. A mark just couldn't disappear when your birthday was coming. It was different this time. Not like the dream. It was like raven was here to finish it's job on the of the family

"I have plan Ariel. Oogie won't hurt you once he finds that I have to marry. He won't hurt you."

Jack told her. If this true, it might work. But, she like the idea to marry him. It shouldn't be bad as she think it is. But to Jack, he wanted to be real.

"You have a point here…"

"Then…" Jack pull out the ring. "Ariel Bloom. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" She reply to him.

Jack and Ariel step outside of the tower to find Oogie's henchmen.

"She not her! She not her!"

Ariel cover her shoulder, fearing of the outcome of this. Then Oogie came finally.

"Ooooh! This just too good. I think it about to show the town that she the princess."

"What…?!"

Ariel was confused about what was happening.

"Oogie…I told you to leave her alone."

"But, the mark isn't there. Cause you kept it from the whole town."

Ariel hold herself. The air was changing so fast. She thought this was going as well as she hope it would be. Now, everything just came down in ruins.

"Listen everyone! Jack has news for the town!"

Ariel step back a bit. Zero was by her side.

"It seems…That girl is not the Princess of Shadows!"

Ariel fall to her knees a bit. Everyone started to question how could she draw places like this, why she had red hair.

"It seems that girl should leave…and Jack…."

"No! Don't Kill Him!" Ariel step in front of Jack.

"You can't kill him…"

"Sorry girly. Times ran out. Jack dies to tomorrow."

"On Halloween!"

Ariel's heart was racing for her life. Thee has to be something she could do.

"Sorry, take her back to her world."

Ariel was thrown back into her world. She was covered in mud. It must have rain in her world.

"So long fake princess."

"Better luck next year when it Oogieween!"

She watch the door close to her world. She couldn't believe what happen there. Tears ran down her face.

"I filed…"

Her voice was breaking in two. She couldn't believe the person she loved was going to die on Halloween. But, Oogie might kill him tonight.

"So, he broke up with you?"

Will ask her when she was done cleaning herself off. Ariel lied though her teeth. She couldn't be with Jack easily. But, life was curl to her.

"You know…I don't buy it."

"Will…it true…"

"Yeah, like I don't know anything about Halloween Town!"

Ariel gave her a look of worry.

"How did you…?"

"My family is the only reason why I let you head there."

"What?!"

Will laughed at her friend. She grab a picture and set in her lap. It was the princess and she sat next to her.

"Still don't see any likeness here."

Ariel saw herself in the picture. She could see it finally.

"She died from poison. At least…that what we think…"

Ariel set the picture down and went to get her journal. She was looking though it she came across that drink.

"Red wine…it one of the many killer drinks that can be found. But…it deadly to humans…"

She look back at Will. "He was planning to kill me…then…Vanessa is my grandmother…."

She knew this wasn't adding up to the answer she wanted.

"Then…you think…Oogie is hiding something…"

"Yeah…we don't have enough time…"

Ariel and Will ran outside to the town history center. She need to know more before she died. They found different pictures of her. But there was one that caught her eyes. She was standing next to different holidays, then there was a young man next to her. Then she look at his smile.

"Jack…."

Ariel thought about it for a moment. Then, there was a picture that show her on her death bed. Then, there was a shadow.

"Oogie…"

Jack waiting in his tower. He never thought something like this would come. Everything was going fine till now. Zero look at his owner for their last moments. As much he wanted to stop this, there was nothing more he could do.

"Zero…will you take this to her…."

Jack still had the ring and gave to Zero to delver it to her. He took and headed to the her world.

When they return to Will's place. Ariel lay on the floor thinking. She had to think of something to help her Skeleton. She couldn't just sit here and die. She wouldn't allow Jack to die either. They heard a dog inside. But, Ariel was able to tell who it was.

"Zero!"

She ran to Zero and he drop the ring on the ground. The something went though her head.

"Dare?"

"At a time like this?"

Ariel smiled at her. She knew for a fact that she wasn't coming back.

"If I don't come back…tell my family what I want them to hear."

She ran out with Zero. She was going to fight and Oogie. And save Jack from a death that will never come.

**_I want to thank kaaayyytteee for support me with this story^^ The story is almost over. But, there might be a part 2 soon^^ Am thinking about it, no title yet. But, thank you so much for all the support you gave me^^_**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones^^_**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton _**


	20. Chapter 19: I Love You

Ariel and Will followed Zero. They ran to the park and found Ariel's brother there.

"Bad timing…"

Ariel was panicking enough. She was running out of time. She needed to get back to Halloween Town now.

"You keep going…the dare is still on."

Will ran over to her brother while she ran into the woods. When the reach the doors, she try opening the Halloween door. But, it wouldn't open for her.

"Please…Please! Please don't do this!!"

She slam her hands against the tree. She was freezing, she left her jacket at Will's place. She was slam her hand against it over and over again till she lost her strength. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"He can't die….*sob*…not like this…*sob*…"

Then, she look at the other doors. She forgotten all about them. She remember that Sally told her about the Christmas event years ago.

"Please help…"

She open the Christmas door and the wind pulled her in. She found herself in snow. Then, she saw Christmas town in sight. She hope the leader of Christmas town would help her. Her legs gave in, the poison was taking it's effects on her. She hope it wouldn't take over before she saved Jack.

"Kim, Billy, Sarah, Jim, there are more nice children then last year."

Santa was looking over his list when there was knock at his door.

"Now who can that be?"

He walk to the door and find a red headed girl out of breath.

"A human girl…"

He notice how pale her skin was.

"Oh my. You're the girl that Jack spoke of."

Ariel look up to find the holy man.

"I can't get into the Halloween door…Jack might be killed tonight…and-"

"Clam down young lady, I see that this a short time."

Ariel explain everything to him. Everything that has happen up till now. She could feel her heart rate slowing down. Her whole body felt cold.

"I see…I think I'll be able to get you there in two minutes."

Ariel's face was filled with life again. She smiled at him and hugged him. Zero lead the way back to Halloween Town. As each hour passed, she could feel her life slipping away. She kept telling herself inside of her mind that Jack would be alive when she got there.

Jack saw his execution being set up. He was going to die at midnight. Halloween would be here by then. He wished Ariel was here to say good bye right now. But, there was time to she her again for one last time. He saw the look of fear on her face. He feared what Oogie would do to the sprite of Halloween. But, he knew Zero would never return after giving the ring to his lover. The last thing was on his mind, was his lovely shadow princess.

"I love you Ariel Bloom…."

Ariel was back in the Halloween world, she look back at Santa while he was looking for something in his bag of toys and treats. She was confused why he would look inside of there at a time like this. He pulled out something that was silver. It was a sword.

"You weren't planning on giving that to a kid!?"

"No, it was for you my dear."

He handed her the sword. It had her the first letters of her first and last name. She hugged him again and Zero's nose glow.

"Thank you…."

She ran and headed back to Halloween Town.

Night had fallen and all the citizens came with sad and worry looks upon their faces. Oogie was waiting for this moment for years. Jack would be out of the way and he will be the king of this town. But, he wanted more then that. He would find a way to take over the other holidays. It would be perfect to rule all of them. Jack wouldn't be able to stop him this time. Jack step outside and saw everyone watching their formal king walk to his death.

Ariel ran though the graveyard as her legs could take her. She felt pain coming from all over her body. She couldn't give in so easily. She needed to save Jack from Oogie. She could hear voice not to far away.

"People of Halloween Town. Jack Skeleton is here to be hang till the last bit of life is gone."

Ariel was at the main gate and saw Jack.

"Please don't…"

She made her way though the gate. She slip behind the crowd and try to think of something to save him. She was behind Oogie and Jack. Then, something went though her mind.

"Risk it….!"

She took her sword and cut the rope. But, her body hit the ground. Her breathing was out of control now. That when Jack look behind him. His love was clinging for her life.

"Poison…?"

Everyone notice Jack walk off and saw Ariel again.

"Ariel….You came to stop this?"

"Am a princess…can't let you die just yet…"

Jack smiled at her. And she smiled back at him. They kissed for their final moments together. Ariel didn't feel any pain. It was gone, she could feel her life coming back again. Jack saw her mark returning.

"Wait…Oogie!"

Jack help Ariel up to her feet. Oogie couldn't believe that she was still breathing.

"You were trying to kill her."

Everyone was in horror, but, her shoulder showed the mark. Oogie wasn't in a good mood now. Ariel pick up her sword and held it in way that she could hit him with it.

"Ooooh. So your princess has a sword and think she all tough. Well, how about another princess died!"

Two skeleton came out of the ground and Ariel hit one. Jack help her fight. He had a sword as well.

"Time to show you what a king can really do."

"I like to see that too."

Ariel could heard the sound of metal against the hollow bones. All her movement felt like a dance to her. She was able to avoid each attack that came out her. Jack was doing the same. He had deal with things before she was even borne. Ariel took out the skeleton and saw Oogie getting way. She ran after to him. She was in the old part of Halloween Town. She walk slowly till she took hear water dripping and a cat meowing far away. The buildings were in ruin but in good condition from she saw before.

Then, she saw playing cards with swords as and then she was face to face with Oogie.

"Well come on, Princess."

Ariel jump over and under the swords. Then there was another set of cards. But, this time with guns. Ariel moved when the fired at her. Then, there was a sound of metal coming to her. Something moved her out the way. She saw Jack and they notice Oogie was getting away. But, Jack saw something that there was no way Oogie will return to Halloween Town.

"So Long Jack! Hahaha!"

Jack started to pull something that kept Oogie together in piece.

"How dare you treat my love so shamefully!"

Ariel watch as Jack rip the skin that Oogie used. She saw bugs all over the place.

"Now look what you've done! My bugs. My bugs. My bugs…"

Ariel saw one coming to her, then, she did what all humans did. She killed it with her foot.

"Jack…are you okay?"

"Am fine, thanks to you."

They hugged each other. She was happy that all of this was over and done. Jack was the king still and she notice it was midnight. But, she felt the pain returning. The poison was coming back.

"Ariel, there is something I can do…to save you."

Jack was able to find something to get the poison out of her system.

"Here, this should do it."

He handed her something, she felt like everything here she had to drink something to stay alive. The pain was disappearing when she drank it. Her heart was beating as it should be.

"Jack…it midnight and I was…"

"You were wondering if…."

She was wearing the ring. It was Halloween now. It was her birthday.

"Am seventeen now…am almost eighteen."

"Would you like to get marry today."

Ariel nodded yes to him. They came outside and the town was cheering for them.

"Listen everyone! I have some good news. Tonight, Ariel Bloom and I…will be married."

The town cheered, Ariel and Jack kiss each other again.

"Wow…so, you're going to live in Halloween Town now."

Will ask her friend, soon to be Pumpkin Queen. Will was wearing a witch outfit while Ariel wore a dress that look like web. Ariel couldn't help but smile. The Halloween feasible was filled of people. Everyone would ask Ariel how she draw such in amazing creates.

"Yeah. But, you and your mom know. You do realize I won a dare finally."

They both laugh. Then they heard someone on stage.

"Now, May We Have Mrs. Willow Come On Stage!"

Will was shock to come on stage. She look at Ariel and laugh.

"You're evil you know."

"You mean, mistress of fear now."

She smiled at her friend, for the last time.

"Well, see you next Halloween I guess."

"Maybe, I'll be known though out England and France ."

They hugged each as their good byes. Will ran up to the stage and heard the music.

_Take Me, take me out of here_

_It makes me feel so, feel so _

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Baby, baby here we are all crazy_

_You don't have to worry_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_So follow me down (where to?)_

_Out of this town (with you?)_

_Girl you're moving way too slow_

_So follow me down (Which way?)_

_I'll show you around (Okay.)_

_There's a place to we got to go_

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

Everyone saw the picture moving in the little light the had. Ariel laugh at the screams of the children and adults. She walk to the center and she was with her skeleton. Her husband that she will be together forever. They dance to the music that will fill the night with screams and roaring. "

Jack, promise me, next year will be horrifying."

"That can be planned out. If you like to help plan next years."

"I thought you never ask."

Jack place a mask covering her face from the world she was leaving now. Her face will be forgotten here. Her journal was going to be the only thing that this world will remember her as. Ariel and Jack walk away and leaving the human world to start their new lives as The Pumpkin King and Queen.

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Follow me down, follow me_

_Fa-la-la-la-la_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

_Ohh-woah-oh_

**_I was in the zone on this one! Will, this one of the final chapters. Like I saym there maybe a part two to this. While I was working ont his, I was listing to one of the songs that will be on two of Alice in Wonderland Soundtrakcs. Hey, it had a nice beat to it. And some of the words fit my story pretty easily I tihnk. I spend an all nighter on this one. So, I need to sleep and take out my contacts out since it almost 2 in the morning here. _**

**_Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton_**

**_The Song Follow Me Down belongs 3OH3_**


	21. The Ending

And finally, everything true out just fine.

Halloween was different for the Bloom family when their child disappeared into the night.

Just leaving her journal behind and leaving it in the their hands.

So, many years later I thought I drop in.

And there was old Jack and his wife Ariel looking just fine.

With their first child in her arms.

And then ask them…do you remember the night, where the sky was so dark and the moon showed less light.

Now, if you can turn the mighty clock back.

Now, think carefully you two, would do the whole thing over again, knowing what you now, knowing what you did then.

And they smiled like the Pumpkin King and Queen I knew and say…

Wouldn't you?

**_Yep, that it! This is the final part of The Princess of Shadows^^ I hope you guys like it^^ Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Here a link to the song from the last chapter: .com/watch?v=6jGdotvCyOI _**

**_Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton _**


End file.
